Dos semanas en Hillwood
by YukooChan
Summary: Helga nunca se atrevió a confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos a Arnold, el tema fue olvidado y finalmente un día todos van a la universidad. Pero ella decide irse a estudiar a otra ciudad. Pero por azares del destino termina visitando Hillwood por dos semanas. ¿Sera posible que se encuentre con Arnold de nuevo? PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es la primera historia que escribiré por capítulos, intentare no hacerla muy extensa.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. :) Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24 años.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos, -_ Dialogos-

* * *

Era un día común en la ciudad de San Diego, CA. Dentro de los recintos de La famosa Universidad de San Diego, se encontraba una joven catedrática. Estaba dentro de una pequeña oficina, sentada en un angosto escritorio, recargo su silla lo mas que pudo hacia atrás y observo el techo.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto podría decir que lucia adorable. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta, llevaba unos lentes que la hacían lucir interesante y una blusa en rosa pastel con pantalones azules. Bailarinas color rojo caramelo. Muy atrevido.

-Ya casi termino este articulo!- Se decía a si misma mientras se estiraba sobre la silla.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y la hizo regresar a su posición original en la silla. Se paro y abrió la puerta.

-Hey!, Hola Rachel. ¿Que te trae por aquí? - Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Helga, este.. Solo me enviaron de dirección a traerte esto- Le extendió un sobre. -Pensé que no estarías- Dijo asomándose por encima del hombro de la rubia para ver dentro de la minúscula oficina. Observando la computadora encendida y un librero atiborrado de libros.

-si.. estaba por irme- Dijo con una mueca de molestia

-Yo... ya me voy. Nos vemos después- Dijo la mujer no mayor a 35 años con el uniforme de secretarias de la universidad.

Helga observo como ella desaparecía por el pasillo, y finalmente regreso adentro del reducido espacio y dejo el sobre encima del teclado. Miro la hora 4:34pm.

-Debería ir a comer- Dijo mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría para descubrir dentro una invitación.

* * *

 **INVITACIÓN AL XVI CONGRESO NACIONAL DE CIENCIA**

 **Lic. Helga Geraldine Pataki**

 **Esta invitada a la celebración del XVI congreso de ciencia como** ** _conferencista_** **por su ultimo articulo publicado dentro de la revista de la Universidad.**

 **El congreso sera celebrado en la cuidad de Hillwood...**

* * *

Helga dejo de leer, estaba en shock.. _¿Con tantas posibles ciudades para celebrar el congreso, tenían que elegir Hillwood? ¿Es en serio?_

Se dejo caer lentamente en la silla. Se mordió el labio y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación. Miro el calendario. Estaban a una semana del dichoso congreso y dos para las vacaciones de primavera.

-Tengo mucho que no visito a Bob y a Miriam... - Se consoló. Luego tuvo un ataque de pánico. _¿Porque yo?_

Agarro su bolso rojo, tomo sus llaves y su sueter. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta y se regreso por el sobre. Camino hacia la dirección general de la Universidad.

Entro a la amplia oficina con grandes vitrales y observo a la secretaria

-Rachel cariño... -Dijo con tono casi sarcástico -¿Se encuentra el Decano?- Mantenía la mirada fija en la mujer.

-Eh.. si, si Helga, deja te anuncio- Dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono -Sr. Decano? Si.. ella esta aquí- Dijo mientras miraba a Helga - Dice que pases.-

-Gracias..- Dijo mientras caminada con largos pasos hacia la puerta

Entro a la oficina y era blanca y amplia, con un gran escritorio y mucha luz. Muy diferente a la ratonera donde ella solía trabajar. El hombre de avanzada edad la observaba con ojos pacientes.

-Srita. Pataki. Ya la esperaba- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Me podría decir que diablos significa esto?- Dijo mientras agitaba la invitación furiosa

-Es una invitación para que le muestre a otras personas que su trabajo es excelente. Es una oportunidad para que pueda tener otro puesto. Son muchas cosas-

Helga palideció, habían muchos eventos al año. Parecía una broma de mal gusto que solo a este la quisieran enviar a ella.

-Decano, le seré honesta. No tengo la mas mínima intención de volver a Hillwood. Es un pueblo triste. ¿Porque es la sede? Hay tantas ciudades! Esta New York, SEATTLE!, SAN FRANCISCO!-

-Srita Pataki, no se exalte. Es una invitación, con gastos pagados. Su familia vive allí. ¿Cual es el problema? Las vacaciones de primavera están cerca. Puede quedarse 2 semanas en la ciudad y disfrutar a su familia. Vaya. Le hará bien.-

 _No se puede negociar con este sujeto al parecer._ Dijo mientras blanqueaba los ojos y bajaba la mano donde tenia la invitación.

-La invitación es solo una formalidad Srita Pataki. Usted ya esta en el programa de conferencias. Sus gastos los tiene Rachel para que pase por ellos. Hoy es jueves, debería irse mañana para que disfrute del sábado y domingo antes del congreso. Nos vemos en dos semanas Srita Pataki.- Dijo mientras regresaba su vista a la pantalla de la computadora.

Helga dio unos brincos como una niña berrinchuda y salio de al oficina, donde Rachel ya tenia un sobre con lo que la joven necesitaría sobre el escritorio. Ella lo tomo, firmo de recibido y salio del lugar.

Cuando llego al auto se sentó en el asiento del piloto del Jetta blanco que manejaba y suspiro pesadamente.

 _Al parecer ni mudarme lo mas lejos que pude de Hillwood evitara que vuelva.. No quiero pensar en la horrible posibilidad de verlo. Arnold... ¿Que sera de ti? ¿Porque me pregunto eso? Si ya se que es de él.. Arnold.. Quisiera no pensar mas en ti._

Saco el celular de su bolso y marco un numero

-Hola? Miriam.. Si.. si si Miriam, se que tenia mucho sin llamar.. Claro.. Olga.. Yo.. Iré a visitarlos. Tengo algunas cosas del trabajo. si.. Llego mañana, adiós-

 _pfff Miriam_

Llego al departamento donde vivía, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. Era un lugar pequeño una cocina blanca, un comedor con 4 sillas, un sofá amplio con televisor, 2 recamaras, cada una con baño.

-Sheena! Ya vine!- Grito a todo pulmón

-Hola Helga- Se asomo una desde la cocina una Sheena mas adulta.

No perdía esa apariencia tan hippie amable con el ambiente. Llevaba una falda blanca estilo hindú y una blusa verde. Tenia el cabello largo y lo usaba naturalmente lacio. No usaba maquillaje, pero eso no le quitaba que los años la habían vuelto una mujer atractiva.

-Hola, ¿que tal sea world?- Dijo helga mientras se tumbaba en el sofa color azul marino y se quitaba las bailarinas.

-Excelente- Dijo sheena mientras lavaba algunos platos.

Cuando Helga se había decidido a irse a San Diego no contaba con que en la misma universidad estaría Sheena estudiando Oceanologia. Pero fue bueno tener una cara familiar para sobrellevar los días difíciles. Con el tiempo de convivencia terminaron convirtiéndose en buenas amigas. Aunque no tan buenas como solían ser ella y Phoebe.

El semblante de Helga se puso triste y se reincorporo en el sofa

-Sheena.. -

-Dime Helga-

-Tengo que ir la proxima semana a Hillwood...-

-oh no.. Eso.. suena.. no lo se Helga. ¿Como te sientes? ¿Estas lista?-

-Creo que jamas lo sabre si no lo enfrento Sheena, han pasado 7 años desde que me fui de Hillwood...-

-Bueno Helga, quizá no lo mires en ese tiempo que estés en la ciudad y luego puedas seguir con tu vida. Pero créeme Helga, debes dejarlo ir. Busca la paz espiritual. Pasar todo el día en la universidad con el pretexto de ser investigador no es sano. ¿Porque no aceptas la invitación de James para salir? Es un gran partido. Piénsalo en-

Fue interrumpida por una melancólica Helga que tenia los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas

-Sheena, lo he intentado muchas veces. Ya no quiero pensar en él. Es decir, el jamas me vera de la forma en que yo espero. Ni siquiera le importo el hecho de que desapareciera de la ciudad. Tu misma te diste cuenta cuando visitabas a tus padres y lo encontrabas. El... siguió con su vida. No represente nunca nada para él..-

-oh.. Helga, quisiera acompañarte.. Pero.. las vacaciones de primavera me impiden ir. -

-No te preocupes Sheena, estaré bien. Si lo encuentro seré fuerte y no dejare que me afecte. Y tienes razón. Quizá deba salir con James. Pero eso sera cuando regrese- Decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas e intentaba sonreír- Voy a hacer mis maletas. ¿Podrías llevarme al aeropuerto mañana?-

-Claro Helga-

 _No permitiré que tu recuerdo me impida seguir viviendo Arnold, iré a Hillwood, daré mis conferencias, visitare a mis padres y volveré a San Diego._ El sonido de su celular sonando la saco de su pensamiento y miro que era Phoebe.

-Hola Phoebe! ¿Que novedades tiene New York?, ¿Iras a Hillwood? ¿Bromeas? Me enviaron al estúpido congreso de ciencias del trabajo y también iré. oh.. hasta las vacaciones de primavera, claro! te veo en una semana, adios- Estaba sonriente - Escuchaste Sheena? Phoebe ira a Hillwood.-

-Si, lo escuche. Me alegra saber que no estarás del todo sola-

Helga se retiro a su habitación a preparar sus maletas, dentro del armario cuando jalo un par de zapatos del estante de arriba sobre ella cayo un álbum de fotos de cuando estudiaban la secundaria y preparatoria en Hillwood. Comenzó a hojearlo hasta que encontró varias fotografías de Arnold. Luego busco un poco mas y encontró el relicario. Hizo una mueca de sonrisa melancólica.

 _Se fuerte Helga, se profesional. Todo estará bien..._ Metió el relicario a la maleta.

* * *

 **ESTE ES EL FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Perdon si quedo alguna falta de ortografia!**

 **Espero Reviews ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola!, estoy inspirada y ya tengo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. :) Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24 años.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos, -_ Dialogos-

* * *

Por la mañana Helga envió algunos mails a sus estudiantes, tomo sus maletas, el boleto de avión, el acceso total del congreso y su laptop. Lo subió al auto de Sheena y la dejo en el aeropuerto. Sheena le dio ánimos y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Se despidieron las dos amigas y Helga tomo el avión hacia Hillwood.

Cuando el avión llego estaba totalmente segura de que nadie iría por ella y tendría que llamar a un taxi. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando miro a Miriam y Bob esperandola.

Cuando los localizadores pasaron de moda, Big Bob's Beepers tuvo una fuerte crisis. Pero la brillante esposa de Bob Pataki supo encontrar la solución al modernizar el negocio a una compañía de celulares. Pataki's Connect. Monopolizando las cominucaciones de Celular en todo Hillwood. Eso le dio confianza a Miriam quien es ahora quien ayuda a Bob a dirigir el emporio que hicieron. Gracias a eso Helga pudo estudiar fuera de Hillwood y vivir bien hasta que pudo trabajar.

Helga se quedo estática frente a sus padres, los cuales la abrazaron y sonrieron. Eso era nuevo.

-Hola Bob, Hola Miriam-

-Olga! Que gusto verte!-

-Soy Helga papá...-

-Hija, que bueno que has venido. Teníamos ganas de verte.- Dice Miriam mientras se retira un poco

-La ciudad parece de locos, han llegado personas de todo el país, desde estudiantes, hasta profesores. Todo esta atiborrado. Vamonos de aquí- Dijo Bob a punto de perder la paciencia.

Las calles lucian como la ultima vez que las había recorrido para irse. El vecindario se miraba igual. Solo que había mas personas por el congreso.

-Oye niña- dijo Bob - ¿Que dice la ciencia?-

-ohh... no mucho Bob-dijo sarcástica- como soy toda una científica... -

-Bob, la niña no es científica- dijo Miriam

Helga rodo los ojos y miro por la ventana. Llevaba 30 min en la ciudad y ya quería volver a San Diego.

-Helga, no te gustaría ver uno de los locales de Pataki's Connect- dijo su madre sin voltear a verla

-Claro Miriam...- Rodo los ojos

Giraron en la esquina y anduvieron un par de calles mas. Cuando vio el lugar no daba crédito a lo que veía, era un local enorme, de dos pisos con una planta baja para ventas y una segunda planta para atención a clientes.

-Miriam.. Ese es un gran lugar..? -dijo Helga sin creer lo que veía

-Lo es Helga, y esta es solo una sucursal de las 3 que tenemos. Están por terminar las oficinas de tu padre y mía. En esa oficina estarán los abogados, los de contabilidad y finanzas. Sera un lindo lugar. Es un edificio que adquirimos recientemente de 3 pisos Helga, luego te llevamos a verlo.-

 _Al parecer el negocio va muy bien por aquí, y Bob y Miriam se miran incluso mas llenos de energía._ Sonreía de lado mientras observaba a sus padres.

Cuando llego a su casa se dio cuenta que las sorpresas no terminaban. Su casa lucia muy bella. Tenia un jardín perfectamente cuidado y la pintura lucia brillante.

-Helga, querida. Tu habitación sigue igual... No creíamos pertinente cambiarla o algo, no estábamos seguros de si volverías-

-Esta bien mamá-

-Pero la muchacha del servicio la limpio.-

Helga tomo sus maletas y camino por las escaleras, parecía un sueño. Nunca creyó que realmente volvería. Entro a la habitación y estaba justo como cuando tenia 18. Sonrió con nostalgia. Se sentó en la cama, se deslizo hasta quedar acostada y finalmente se quedo dormida.

Al otro lado del vecindario un joven rubio estaba sentado en su habitación, sonreía mientras entre sus manos sostenía el pase para el congreso.

 _Que suerte que podre ir al congreso, si hubiera sido en otra ciudad jamas habría podido ir con mi trabajo de Ingeniero Residente de obra._ El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pase-

-Hijo, ya vamos a cenar... ¿Quieres bajar?- Pregunto Stella

-Lo siento mamá, quede de salir con Gerald- Sonreía ampliamente para su madre

-Bueno.. Pareces emocionado con el congreso-

-Lo estoy realmente, Gerald también pudo pagarlo. Es genial, no?-

-Hijo, tu sabes que si el congreso hubiera sido en otra ciudad podrías haber ido-

-No mamá, porque tengo una responsabilidad en la constructora-

-Deberías trabajar en la clínica con tu padre y conmigo-

-¿Y que podría hacer en la clínica mamá? JAJAJAJA, es mejor así. Aparte, no me va mal en la constructora. Gerald y yo estamos muy bien ahí.-

-Bueno, iré a servir la cena. No vayas a llegar muy tarde-

-claro- sonrió a su madre y observo como salia del cuarto.

Poco mas tarde bajo y salio de la casa que sus padres habían comprado cuando volvieron de San Lorenzo. Era una casa clásica y elegante. Gerald ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Que hay amigo?- Dijo Gerald saludándolo

-No mucho-

-vamos a tomar algo-

-vamos-

A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó y bajo para desayunar. La casa estaba sola. _Casa sola, que novedad con Bob y Miriam._ Se sirvió una taza de café y algo de fruta con tostadas.

-Bien, ¿Que hay para hoy?- dijo mientras abría su mail en la laptop. -Nada... ¿Que acaso nadie hizo su tarea? Bien.. todos tendrán una F en este periodo.- Dijo mientras se ponía los lentes para poder leer.

Después de terminar su desayuno, se dio un baño y se arreglo. Se dejo el pelo suelto con ligeras ondas, se puso un pantalón estilo capri de color beige y una blusa blanca, unas sandalias rosas y un bolso a juego. Se pinto las pestañas y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios de color rosa.

Bajo las escaleras y se paro en el recibidor. _¿Y ahora? ¿A donde demonios voy? Creo que saldré a ver las calles y ver si los viejos lugares que conozco están igual. Aunque a juzgar por los lugares que he visto.. Probablemente si._

Camino algunas calles y llego a Sunset Arms. Ahí estaba parada del otro lado de la acera. Parecía que aun podía ver a la niña que solía ser trepar por la escalera de incendios.

 _Arnold..._ Saco el relicario de su bolso. _No debí haber traído esto, no debí haber venido._ Guardo el relicario en su bolso de nuevo.

-¿Eleonor?- Dijo una mas anciana de lo que recordaba pookie

-¿Pookie?- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

-Eleonor! Cariño! ¿Donde habías estado todo este tiempo? -

-Estuve estudiando en otra ciudad-

-Que bueno que viniste, entra. Anda-

Por mas que intento justificarse, termino en la cocina de los abuelos de Arnold. Era tal y como la recordaba. Sintió un vació en su corazón. Tenia miedo de que Arnold llegara en cualquier momento y ella estuviera ahí. Sin armas para defenderse. Finalmente hizo la pregunta que tenia desde que se había detenido enfrente de la casa de huéspedes.

-Pookie... ¿Y Arnold?-

-Oh.. El esta en casa de sus padres Eleonor. Se puso muy apuesto ehh- Dijo mientras le hacia un guiño a Helga

-Vaya.. - Dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Helga paso todo el día con Pookie, quien le contó las novedades de la ciudad, como los chicos habían dejado de ser tan chicos y como el abuelo Phil pasaba todo el día en la clínica de su hijo jugando con los ancianos que estaban allí.

El reloj marcaba mas de las 10pm cuando Helga se despidió de Pookie y salio de la casa de huéspedes y se dirigió a su casa. Donde sus padres la esperaban a cenar. Se sintió segura en casa y aliviada de que Arnold no estuviera con su abuela. Estaba optimista pues todo iba perfecto.

El domingo lo paso en su casa revisando los deberes de sus alumnos. Viendo las luchas con Bob y preparando la cena con Miriam. Todo se miraba igual en apariencia. Pero en esencia era diferente. Tal vez era ella quien ahora era diferente.

El lunes llego para Helga en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se levanto temprano, tomo café con tostadas y se arreglo. Era conferencista, por lo tanto debía ir con ropa un poco mas formal que un asistente común. Eligió un pantalón negro, una blusa negra, un blazer blanco, tacones y accesorios amarillos. Se hizo un moño recogido y se hizo un maquillaje para resaltar sus facciones. Se miro en el espejo y parecía complacida con lo que veía. Ya no tenia esa uniceja y la pubertad le había hecho justicia dándole una piernas torneadas, una cintura angosta y un pecho que hacia juego con todo. Esos atributos ella nunca los noto mientras estuvo en Hillwood cuando era mas joven. Si no hasta que llego a San Diego y algunas amistades le empezaron a dar sugerencias sobre como vestir mejor.

Miriam le había dejado su auto, así que tomo las llaves, agarro su pase para el congreso y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde seria la Inauguración, Bienvenida y Registro de los participantes.

Era un gran centro de conferencias nuevo, se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era el sitio y mas al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban ahí. Quiso leer el itinerario, pero la lectura en exceso cuando era joven y el uso de computadoras la obligaba a ponerse sus lentes para leer. Los busco en su bolso y se puso a revisar el pedazo de papel buscando donde seria el evento inicial.

Al otro lado del lobby estaba el rubio y su amigo esperando en la fila de registro.

-Arnold, ¿ya viste la cantidad de conferencias que habrán?- dijo el joven ya sin su característico cabello afro. Si no un corte mas discreto.

-Si Gerald, pero debemos de tomar solo las conferencias del área especifica y que nos permitan ir a revisar como van las cosas en la constructora- dijo mientras mantenia su vista fija en la mesa de registro.

-Oye viejo, ¿Ya viste esto?-

-¿Que cosa Gerald?-

-"Seguridad Informática del futuro"- Señalando en la hoja

-Si, ¿Que tiene? No podemos asistir re- lo interrumpio el moreno

-No eso, el nombre del conferencista-

-¿Lic. Geraldine Pataki? ¿Crees que sea familiar de Helga?- dijo el rubio con desconcierto

-No lo se, pero no hemos sabido nada de esa chica por muchos años-

-Tienes razón, Sheena dijo hace años que estaba en San Diego, lo extraño es que no se despidió de nadie-

-¿Bromeas? ¿Querías que se despidiera de ti? Te hizo la vida imposible mientras estuvo en la ciudad-

-Bueno, no era tan mala.. Ella nos ayudo a salvar el barrio y el viejo Pete- dijo mientras era interrumpido por el moreno

-Vamos amigo, le das mucho crédito- Dijo Gerald regresando a revisar los nombres de las conferencias.

Una vez que terminaron el registro caminaron hacia donde estaba la entrada a la platica de bienvenida. Y como cuando algo sobrenatural sucede ambos rubios que estaban concentrados leyendo sus hojas levantaron la vista cuando estaban a escasos 5 metros. Frente a Frente.

 _No puede ser... Es él... Oh destino. ¿Porque te ensañas conmigo? Que apuesto luce..._

 _Que mujer tan bella, me resulta familiar su rostro, pero no estoy seguro de donde... Sera... ¿Helga?_

Ambos se quedaron estáticos dentro de un juego de miradas que para Helga parecía eterno... Mientras que para Arnold fue como un parpadeo.

* * *

 **Yey! Capitulo 2!**

 **Enjoy it! :) Espero Reviews. 3**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Este es el tercer capitulo, espero no extenderme mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24.**

 **:) Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews ! En especial a Meca G, La primera en comentar.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Pensamientos, - Diálogos-

* * *

Ambos se quedaron estáticos dentro de un juego de miradas que para Helga parecía eterno... Mientras que para Arnold fue como un parpadeo.

 _Bien Helga, recuerda lo que te prometiste a ti misma. Actúa como si solo fuera alguien mas. Como encontrar cualquier conocido. No al amor de tu vida._

-¿Hola?-dijo Helga ocultando el pánico en su mirada.

 _Wow... Si que es linda.¿Realmente sera Helga?_ -Hola...- dijo Arnold observando anonadado cada detalle nuevo para el de la rubia.

Para suerte del rubio intervino Gerald para salvar la situación que estaba haciendo que Helga estuviera a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tu?- En su cara se veía la incredulidad hacia la situación.

-Pues... si soy yo.. Eso creo - Dijo con el tono mas sarcástico que conocía. Tenia años sin utilizar ese tono. Realmente Hillwood sacaba lo peor de ella.

-¿Donde habías estado todos estos años?- Se atrevió a preguntar Arnold. Causo una mueca de molestia en la rubia y una de pánico en su amigo.

-No es de sus incumbencias. Pero ya que estoy de buen humor les diré. Estuve en San Diego estudiando Informática.-

Los dos amigos no pudieron evitar poner cara de desconcierto ante esa declaración. ¿Helga estudiando Informática? Parecía sacado de la ficción. No era secreto que la rubia y las computadoras no congeniaban para nada. Esperaban que estudiara periodismo o alguna cosa similar. Inicio un silencio incomodo que el moreno se vio forzado a terminar. Pues su amigo parecía que estaba en otra dimensión.

-¿Y estas aquí para asistir a las conferencias?-

-No realmente... Yo soy uno de los conferencistas del área de Ciencias de la Informática. Soy investigadora activa y catedrática de la universidad de San Diego, y.. creo que tengo que irme. Un.. gusto verlos. Adiós- Y comenzó a caminar a paso seguro hacia donde la vista de los chicos no la alcanzara.

 _Realmente era Helga, no puedo creerlo._ -wow..-

-Oye oye, tranquilo amigo. - Dijo el moreno

Algunas horas después, en la conferencia de Seguridad Informática, se miraba a una Helga segura, confiada y muy interesante. Era imposible no prestarle atención a la rubia.

-En conclusión, la proyección para la seguridad informática debe ser uno de los puntos críticos para las empresas en el futuro inmediato. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Usted es soltera?- Se podían observar a todos los asistentes masculinos de la conferencia estar interesados en la respuesta de la rubia. Y se notaba que la rubia sabia muy bien como manejar esas situaciones.

-Creo que es poco ortodoxo que pregunte eso Señor, (Se podría observar que era un joven que no rebasaba los 30) supongo que su esposa se molestaría por preguntar eso en un congreso de ciencias. - Ella hizo un ademan señalando en si misma el dedo anular. Haciendo referencia a que el responsable de la pregunta. Tenia una argolla de matrimonio en su dedo.

Terminada la conferencia camino por detrás del podio. _Ya tengo hambre, ha resultado ser un día pesado para mi y ni siquiera son las 3..._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos de los decanos que habían asistido al congreso.

-Srita Pataki, excelente conferencia y su articulo del mes pasado fue esplendido. Un desarrollo sublime del tema.-

-Muchas Gracias- Dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Nos encantaría que trabajara para la Universidad de Hillwood. Le ofreceremos un mejor sueldo que el que tiene en San Diego.-

-Aprecio su oferta. Pero no esta en mis planes volver a Hillwood. Esto.. fue un caso especial-

-Ya veo, de cualquier forma le haremos llegar una oferta.-

Helga simplemente asintió, y sonrió de manera forzada a la situación.

-Debo retirarme, necesito comer algo.- Dijo mientras apretaba la mano de todos los presentes para despedirse.

Camino hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca del edificio. Observo el lugar y le pareció que era un buen lugar para comer algo y volver. Ya no tenia conferencias para ese día, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Así que entraría a alguna conferencia aleatoria.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana, una mesera se acerco con un menú y ella agradeció con una sonrisa. Saco los lentes de su bolso y se los coloco para poder leer el menú.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba Arnold con Gerald. Recién salían de una conferencia.

-¿Saldrás a comer a algún lado?-Pregunto Arnold a su amigo

-Eso quisiera, pero deje algo de trabajo pendiente. Iré a la constructora a revisar eso y quizá en el camino compre algo para comer- Dijo un poco desanimado

-Bueno, te veo después-

-Claro amigo-

Se despidieron y Arnold se quedo observando hacia la cafetería y pudo ver por la ventana a una Helga intentando leer el menú, se veía hermosa. O por lo menos así lo miro el, el sol entraba por la ventana y su cabello rubio se miraba resplandeciente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se mordía un labio.

Cruzo la calle y entro a la cafetería. La localizo con la mirada y camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba ella. Se paro a un metro de distancia y la pudo mirar con mayor detalle. Era simplemente preciosa, sus ojos azules se miraban mas azules de los que lo recordaba y se mordía el labio intentando decidir que ordenar. Ella sintió su mirada, volteo y lo observo por arriba de los lentes.

-¿Arnold?- Pregunto ella sonrojándose un poco mas, ese sonrojo la hacia ver tan inocente.

-Hola de nuevo, ¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Claro, es un país libre-

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Tampoco yo, apenas el viernes estaba en otra ciudad-

 _Es mas apuesto de lo que lo recordaba, los años le han sentado bien.. ¿Que demonios piensas Helga? El sujeto nunca te noto. Ten un poco de dignidad. Pero se una dama._

-¿Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Es decir Sheena dice que estabas con ella, ¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si... ella y yo vivimos juntas. ¿Y tu? ¿Que has hecho?-

-Bueno, Gerald y yo decidimos quedarnos en Hillwood después de todo. Y estudiamos en la universidad local. Estudiamos Ingeniería Civil. Y.. Aquí estamos.-

Helga se sintió incomoda, tenia deseos de salir corriendo y al mismo tiempo de besarlo y decirle que siempre lo amo y que aun lo amaba. Pero solo se quedo observándolo en silencio. Hasta que el rubio continuo hablando.

-Helga.. Realmente me alegra volver a verte. Han pasado muchos años- Sonrió para ella de manera galante e intento tener contacto con una de las manos de la rubia. Pero ella la movió justo a tiempo.

-¿Como esta lila?- Finalmente lo pregunto, ella quería escuchar personalmente de la boca de Arnold si era verdad, si realmente él se casaría con ella.

Cuando Helga había decidido irse de Hillwood, Lila se había vuelvo una chica muy popular entre los jovenes. Era bella, y tenia un carácter aparentemente dulce. Arnold nunca dejo de sentir atracción por la peliroja. Pero ella le correspondió casi cuando ambos terminaban la universidad. Ella había decidido estudiar simplemente diseño de modas. Pero se dedicaba de lleno al modelaje y las pasarelas.

El medio donde se desenvolvía la había vuelto frívola y en ocasiones interesada. Cosas que Arnold aparentemente no solía notar en su afán de ver a todos como buenas personas.

-Ella... Esta bien- Dijo tristemente Arnold, recordando su actual posición y sabiendo que toda esperanza de que la rubia se fijara en el era nula.

-Escuche que están comprometidos- Ella sintió que su corazón se partía al hablar de tema personalmente con Arnold, pero creía que de esa forma no tendría impedimentos para finalmente olvidarlo.

-Si.. Nos comprometimos hace un par de meses...-

-Debes estar muy feliz ¿No?- Dijo mientras se agachaba para perder su vista en el menu

-...-

-Arnold, yo.. Tengo que irme, ya sabes... cosas que hacer-

-Pero no has comido-

-No tengo hambre, con permiso. - Dijo mientras se paraba, tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la salida.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cafetería volteo y miro un Arnold pensativo, sintió una esperanza dentro de ella. Y camino hacia afuera. Cuando paso junto a la ventana Arnold la observo. También había perdido el apetito. Se disculpo con la mesera y salio de allí en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa se sorprendió de encontrar la casa sola, esperaba que estuviera su madre ahí. Cuando terminaba de ponerse cómodo en el sofa de la sala de televisión, alguien toco el timbre. Camino hacia la puerta, con un semblante triste y arrastrando los pies. _¿Acaso me afectaron las palabras de Helga? ¿Porque me siento así?_ Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella.

-Hola Lila- Dijo pesadamente, lo que menos esperaba era verla ahí cuando tenia esa clase de conflictos.

-Hola Arnie, ¿Porque haces esa cara? ¿Acaso no querías verme?- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

La observo, seguía con ese pelo rojo, pero ahora lo usaba corto, estilo bob, muy glamuroso, dijo ella cuando lo corto. Lila no creía en la belleza natural y por ende siempre su maquillaje era exagerado, al parecer de Arnold. Al querer participar activamente en las pasarelas no se permitía subir de peso, Lila estaba muy delgada, carente de curvas. Arnold no pudo evitar comparar el cuerpo delgado de Lila con el curvilíneo de Helga. _¿Porque estoy comparadolas?_

-Perdón Lila, no te esperaba. Me tomaste desprevenido. Es todo-

-¿Estas solo?- Dijo mientras entraba a la casa, haciendo resonar el ruido de sus tacones sobre el piso. Unos tacones enormes de color azul, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul muy ajustado y accesorios en dorado.

-Si, acabo de llegar del congreso-

-oh.. ya veo..- Dijo mientras se acercaba a el y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acortando la distancia entre los dos a nada.

-Lila, ahora no. Por favor-

-¿Ahora no?- Dijo con desconcierto. No se dio por vencida y justo sus labios con los de él.

Arnold finalmente se dejo vencer y cerro los ojos mientras sujetaba a la peliroja por la diminuta cintura. El beso de prolongo y Lila lo encamino hacia el sofa de la sala principal sin interrumpir el beso inicial. Se sentó junto a él y comenzaron las caricias subidas de tono. Ella estaba comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él cuando Arnold recordó a la rubia, sus labios, sus ojos y ese cuerpo que seguramente mientras vivió en Hillwood lo mantuvo oculto debajo de esa ropa suelta que solía usar. Apretó los ojos intentando concentrarse en al peliroja. Pero escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y termino interrumpiendo el beso. Abrió los ojos y observo una Lila sonrojada y sofocada que hizo una mueca de disgusto por la situación. Se abrocho la camisa y salio en búsqueda de la persona que había llegado.

Cuando regreso Lila estaba de pie y acomodándose la ropa.

-Arnie, cariño.. Me llamaron para una sesión de fotos. Tengo que irme. Pero tenemos ese asunto pendiente ehh-

Salio de la casa tal y como entro. Arnold se quedo pensativo. Usualmente consideraba que Lila era una mujer atractiva y despertaba deseo en él. Pero después de esa mañana que había visto a la rubia sus expectativas eran diferentes.

Tomo su telefono y le llamo a su amigo.

-Gerald? ¿Estas ocupado? ¿Te veo en 20 min en donde siempre? Si.. no quiero estar en casa.. ¿Lila? Ella se fue a una sesión de fotos, adiós- Se reviso en el espejo la roja y tenia lápiz labial rojo en la boca. Tomo una servilleta y lo limpio y salio rumbo a ese bar donde siempre se miraban.

Entro al bar y miro a Gerald sentado en la barra.

-Hey amigo, pensé que pasarías la tarde con Lila "ocupado" si sabes a lo que me refiero..- dijo en tono pícaro.

-Ella esta ocupada.- Dijo secamente

Se acerco el encargado de la barra y le pidieron un trago cada uno. Arnold lo bebió rápidamente. En un par de horas bebió otros 8 mas. Su amigo estaba sorprendido. Pero se sorpredio mas cuando un Arnold alcoholizado empezaba a balbucear cosas

-Ella.. es tan linda! ¿Como no lo vi antes?- Decía entre balbuceos arrastrando las palabras

-¿Ella quien?-

-Helga! Es tan sexy! Y al parecer muy lista- dijo para después tomar de golpe otro trago.

-Amigo, estas pasado de copas. Deberíamos irnos. Vamos te llevare a tu casa.-

-No, no. Llévame al departamento de Lila-

-Como digas amigo, pero te llevare en mi carro. Cuando estés mejor mañana vienes por el tuyo-

Balbuceo algo que no entendió y lo ayudo a caminar hacia la entrada del lugar.

Condujo Gerald hasta el departamento de Lila, no era la primera vez que lo llevaba a visitar a la chica. Se detuvo en la entrada del edificio de varios pisos y volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Arnold, ¿Estas seguro de que no necesitar ayuda para subir?-

-si si claro, estoy bien-

Se bajo torpemente del vehículo y agito la mano para despedirse de su amigo. Este arranco y dejo a su amigo ahí.

Arnold subió por el ascensor al piso 3, el tenia llaves del departamento de Lila, no era la primera vez que pasaba la noche con ella. Abrio la puerta torpemente y los ruidos que venían de la habitación lo hicieron salir de su estado alcoholizado. La voz de un hombre.

 _¿Un hombre en el departamento de Lila? ¿A esta hora? pasan de las 11. No tiene familiares en al ciudad._

Camino con cautela hacia la habitación, y escucho cuando estaba a un metro de la puerta.

-¿El no va llegar?-

-¿Arnold? Es un ingenuo. Si no tuviera la posición social que tiene... Y ese apellido que me daría la posición social que quiero jamas le habría hecho caso.-

Arnold se quedo pasmado. ¿Que debía hacer? Entrar y seguramente encontrar a Lila y a ese sujeto desnudos o salir sin decir nada. ¿Que hay del compromiso? ¿No significa nada para ella?

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Muy bien! Este es el tercer capitulo!

Díganme que les pareció. Si quieren que pase algo especial. Si tienen alguna duda haganmelo saber. Estaré feliz de leer sus Reviews.

Nos vemos para el capitulo 4~~~!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Este es el cuarto capitulo, espero no extenderme mucho...**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24.**

 **:) Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews ! En especial a Teddyetere, elisa20da, Meca G y Chiryta. Sus comentarios me hacen feliz.**

 **Con respecto a la pregunta del anillo y el estado civil de Helga, ella es soltera y volveré a redactar esa parte. Al parecer no quedo tan bien como creía. Ya envié respuesta a ese comentario.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

Pensamientos, - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Arnold estaba ahí, parado en la puerta. _¿Y ahora que hago?_ pensó amargamente al ver que probablemente todo lo que creía que tenia y lo hacia feliz no era mas que una farsa montada por una modelo.

Regreso en sus propios pasos hasta la puerta principal. Salio del departamento y pensó en lo estúpido que era. En como no pudo notar las cosas a tiempo.

Miro su reloj en la muñeca y miro que eran las 11:14pm.. Salio a la calle con la esperanza de encontrar algún taxi que lo llevara a su casa. Pero finalmente comenzó a caminar por las solitarias calles. Entro a los suburbios cercanos a su casa y miro la casa donde solía vivir Helga antes de irse, volteo directo a la ventana de la rubia. Recordó cuando tenían 9 años y ella le había declarado su amor. Sonrió de lado. Pensando en que quizá el nunca había querido notar realmente como era Helga, por comodidad.

Sentada en las escaleras de la puerta principal estaba Helga, escribiendo en su diario...

 _Estoy esforzándome por verme apacible... Pero a decir verdad jamas entenderé como es que este sentimiento es mas fuerte que cualquier voluntad que tengo._

 _Ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni las circunstancias me hacen darme cuenta que nunca tuve, ni tendré una oportunidad.._

 _Arnold... Quisiera tener el valor que tenia cuando era niña. Ahora mismo soy una cobarde que prefiere ser amable y luego escapar. Que seguir en este lugar viendo como cumples tus sueños en los que nunca estaré incluida me esta matando de una forma que nunca pensé._

Levanto la mirada y sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies. Por tercera vez en ese día Arnold estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿Arnold?- dijo con incredulidad, pensaba que finalmente había enloquecido.

-Helga.. ¿Que haces sentada aquí afuera? Es casi media noche.- La observo un poco mas, ya no estaba maquillada, llevaba el cabello suelto y tenia puesto un pans y una camiseta. ¿Porque razón seguía pensando que lucia hermosa?

-Yo... No tenia sueño.. Al parecer tome demasiado cafe por la tarde- Mintió mientras cerraba el diario. La verdadera razón de su insomnio era él.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Claro- _¿Porque no puedo negarle nada? Quisiera desaparecer ahora mismo. Eso seria mas facil._

-Día difícil, ¿No? - Dijo el intentando romper el silencio incomodo que había entre los dos.

-Supongo que he tenido peores...- Dijo mientras se agachaba y miraba sus pies cubiertos por las pantuflas. -Arnold... Lamento lo que te hice cuando eramos niños.-

-Tu misma lo dijiste Helga, eramos niños. Yo.. nunca le di importancia- dijo mientras la observaba sin perder ningún detalle. - ¿Solo viniste al congreso y el viernes te iras..?-

-No. Yo.. me quedare las vacaciones de primavera- dijo evitando que se notara la tristeza en sus palabras

-Excelentes noticias Helga!- Dijo el chico extasiado de felicidad

-hey! ¿Que te pasa cab.. Arnold?- dijo volteando a verlo

-Podrás ver a los chicos, visitar la ciudad.. Sera genial! Prométeme que iras a la fiesta que dará Rhonda cuando venga- dijo con una sonrisa característica en el, que la rubia no había visto en años

-Eso intentare... Supongo, Arnold.. Yo ya no puedo tener aventuras estilo Spring Break. Tengo una responsabilidad y soy catedrática. Hace un año que me quite ese lujo.-

-Entiendo.. Pero eso no quita que vayas a una fiesta-

-Eso creo.. - Escucho el sonido del reloj dentro de su casa anunciando las 12. - Tengo que volver a intentar dormir, mañana.. Ya sabes... el congreso y esas cosas- Se puso en pie y Arnold la imito.

-Gracias Helga- Dijo mientras le sonreia

-¿Porque?-

-Por volver...- Bajo las escaleras y volteo a verla -¿Te gustaria mañana comer conmigo?-

Helga se quedo helada, Arnold la estaba invitando a pasar tiempo con él. Quiza solo era cortesía o curiosidad por saber que había sido de ella.

-Yo como a las 3pm. -

-Te esperare-

Ella sintió sus mejillas arder y se agacho para evitar que se notara. -Como quieras Arnold-

-Te esperare a la salida del edificio para ir juntos-

-Claro, Buenas noches- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Arnold sonrió ampliamente. _¿Que demonios te pasa? Tienes problemas con tu prometida y te esfuerzas en arrastrar a Helga a esto._

Helga camino aun en shock escaleras arriba, entro a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. Dio un gran suspiro. Tomo su celular y marco.

 _-Phoebe?-_

 _-Helga? Es media noche en Hillwood.. ¿paso algo?-_

 _-Phoebe.. Arnold me invito a comer con el mañana, no quiero ilusionarme.. Pero dime.. Si al final de estas dos semanas.. simplemente me iré de nuevo... ¿Es malo el querer estar con él?-_

 _-No entiendo a que te refieres Helga, ¿Que no Arnold se va casar?-_

 _-Exacto.. Pero yo.. Estoy cansada de huir de este sentimiento.. Yo.. no es que quiera confesárselo. No tengo ya 15 años.. Es solo que..- Fue interrumpida por su amiga_

 _-Helga... No dejes que el amor que le tienes a Arnold te lastime. Eres adulta. Es verdad... Pero.. Arnold quizá ya no es el chico de nobles sentimientos que miraste la ultima vez. Ten cuidado-_

 _-Si Phoebe..-_

 _-Muy bien Helga, Adios-_

 _-Adios-_

La rubia dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y se mordió el labio. _Tal vez Phoebe tiene razón y solo estoy creyendo en una ilusión del pasado... Pero quizá necesito que Arnold me rompa el corazón para finalmente olvidarlo._ Se acurruco en la cama y se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Arnold despertó con un cóctel de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte le era difícil identificar que sentía con respecto a lo de Lila.. ¿Que haría? ¿La encararía? Y por otro lado, que la rubia hubiera aceptado el comer con él le hacia sonreír. ¿Acaso le gustaba la rubia? No quería arrastrarla con él a todo el desastre que seguramente se aproximaba.

-Hijo, no has comido ni un solo bocado y llevas mucho tiempo sentado ahí. ¿Pasa algo? Y otra cosa.. ¿A que hora llegaste? Espero que no hayas dormido con ese muchachita con la que te comprometiste... Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto. Pero es tu vida- dijo su madre mientras atravesaba la cocina y se paraba frente a él.

-Estoy bien mamá. Salí con Gerald y volví después de media noche- dijo sin apartar la vista del plato

 _¿No defendió a esa muchacha? Algo debe pasarle_ -Voy a la clínica. Te quiero-

-yo también te quiero mamá-

 _Hoy comeré con Helga, me pregunto si solo es diferente en apariencia._

Sono el timbre y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Gerald.

-Hola Amigo, pareces muy animado a pesar de que ayer juraría que tendrías resaca.- dijo el moreno mientras lo saludaba con la mano

-Estoy bien Gerald. ¿Porque viniste temprano? Pense que nos veriamos en el congreso.-

-Amigo.. vaya que andabas mal.. Iremos por tu auto. Esta en el estacionamiento del bar...-

-Es verdad.. lo había olvidado- dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves

-¿Que tal la noche con Lila..? - Dijo su amigo mientras enajenaba una ceja picaramente.

-Gerald.. ¿Puedo confiarte algo?-

-Claro amigo- desapareció su sonrisa

-Creo que no me casare con Lila o no hasta que aclaremos ciertos puntos- dijo mientras su cara tenia un gesto de molestia

-¿Se pelearon? ¿Paso algo?-

Se subieron las auto de Gerald y arnold soltó un gran suspiro.

-Creo que ella me engaña.. Y lo peor.. es que siento que realmente no me importa. Me siento aliviado de que fallara- dijo mientras mantenía su cara triste

-No te entiendo-

-Anoche cuando me dejaste, no me quede con Lila, escuche la voz de un hombre en su habitación y camine a casa y me encontre con Helga y - fue interrumpido por su amigo

-Momento momento.. ¿Estuviste con Pataki? Con respecto a lo de Lila.. Si quieres desengañarte.. contrata un investigador. Pero.. ¿Que tiene que ver Pataki con todo esto? Hace una semana ni siquiera la recordabas, tu mundo era Lila. Amigo debes ponerte en orden- dijo mientras paraba el auto en el estacionamiento del bar.

-Lo se Gerald. Gracias por traerme. Te veo en la conferencia-

-De nada amigo.-

Eran las 11 am y Helga estaba en medio de una lluvia de preguntas con respecto a su platica de ese día. Suspiro pesadamente cuando terminaron y camino de nuevo hacia afuera. Se sentó en el lobby y pensó en si realmente valdría la pena ir a comer con Arnold e intentar dejar de evitarlo.

Pensó en los hombros anchos de él y en como fácilmente era 15 centímetros mas alto que ella. Se sintió sonrojar y bebió un sorbo del cafe que tenia en la mano. Recordaba que para ella el chico siempre había parecido apuesto. Pero le parecía que ahora lucia mejor que nunca.

La mañana paso rápidamente entre platicas, preguntas y personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Helga considero que debía realmente ir a comer con Arnold para salir de todas sus dudas y saber si seguiría evitándolo. Se paro en la puerta como habían quedado el día anterior y pocos segundos después diviso a Arnold entre las personas. Traía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul. Se veía apuesto.

Arnold evito perder el aliento cuando miro a la rubia. Ella se había hecho una coleta alta y traía un vestido rosa, con vuelo que le caía por encima de la rodilla, delicadamente bordado con detalles blancos y ajustado a la cintura con un moño por la parte de atrás que le daba un toque infantil e inocente. Había decidido usar calzado cómodo ese día y traía una bailarinas blancas. Para Arnold era como ver un bello ángel esperando por él.

-Hola Helga- dijo Arnold sin dejar de observarla

-Hola Arnold- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Conozco un lugar nuevo donde venden ensaladas aquí cerca- dijo señalando hacia atrás de él.

-¿Ensaladas? Oye chico.. Yo no soy como esas modelitos que comen una almendra al dia- dijo con tono de broma

-Eso me alegra, de todos modos ahí también venden malteadas- dijo sonriendole

-Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo...- dijo acercándose a él para seguirlo

Ella estaba convencida de disfrutar de su compañia el tiempo que le durara...

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **Bien! Este seria el capitulo 4.**

 **Amigos! Si quieren sugerir algo, o quejarse de algo. Estoy a sus ordenes. Envíen un review.**

 **Recuerden que escribo para ustedes.**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Oh por Glob! Esto es el quinto capitulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Helga no daba crédito de lo que miraban sus ojos, estaba en esa cafetería sentada con el amor de su vida. Y él estaba atento a todo lo que viniera de ella. ¿Pero porque? ¿Porque ella no lucia como antes? Eso era obvio. Ni todo el amor que sentía por él era capaz de evitar ver lo evidente.

Se agacho ocultando la tristeza de su realidad. Así Arnold no notaria que a pesar de estar en el mayor éxtasis de su vida, llena de felicidad. Estaba sufriendo.. Sabiendo que eso solo duraría un par de días y debería olvidarlo para siempre.

-Las malteadas aquí son deliciosas... ¿verdad?- dijo Arnold interrumpiendo el ruido de los cubiertos sobre el plato de ella.

-eh.. si, están bien- dijo ella volviendo a comer

-Aun no puedo creer que todo lo que has logrado- dijo viéndola expectante

-Si.. ni yo lo creo. pfff... imagínate yo escribiendo artículos científicos y dando conferencias... Suena sacado de una novela- comenzó a reír

-Jamas dude de ti Helga- su mirada verde se encontró con la mirada azul de ella, provocandole un sonrojo leve. -Y dime Helga, ¿Tienes novio o estas comprometida?- realmente deseaba que dijera que no

-no- dijo mientras veía por la ventana - el amor no es para mi-

-Debes estar jugando, a puesto que hay muchos hombres que desearían una sola mirada tuya.. - _Como yo.._

-Bueno.. Solo digamos que la persona a quien ame alguna vez, jamas me amo- La conversación comenzaba a incomodarla

-ya veo... Bueno.. Eres una mujer hermosa - expreso sin pensar.

-¿Que?- dijo Helga levantando la vista de la mesa

Arnold sintió arder sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de lo testarudo que haba sido su comentario _¿Que demonios estoy haciendo? Actúo como un muchacho de secundaria._

Helga se puso en pie, no soportaba ni un segundo mas la incomoda situación, Deseaba estar cerca de él y saber que nunca seria posible le rompía el corazón.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir- dijo Helga tomando su bolso

-Espera Helga, no me malinterpretes, lamento si te incomode. Vamos a caminar. ¿si?- su voz sonaba mas como una suplica que como una disculpa

-De acuerdo arnoldo- su cara se mostraba como la clásica cara de la niña que había conocido hace muchos ayeres

Arnold sonrió para dentro de si.

Caminaron por un largo rato recordando viejas historias, como el día en que se habían equivocado de restaurante y tuvieron que lavar los platos para pagar la cuenta.

-JAJAJAJAJA que tonterías- decía Helga mientras se agarraba el estomago

Para Arnold entre mas tiempo pasaba con ella, mas perfecta le parecía. Era bella, inteligente y tenia un sentido del humor variado. Era tan diferente a Lila o a cualquier otra chica con la que hubiera salido. Iniciando con el detalle de que ella había aceptado caminar hasta el muelle. Cosa que Lila jamas habría hecho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salvamos el vecindario? - se atrevió a preguntar Arnold

Helga sintió que miles de flashbacks pasaban por su mente.. Todo como una serie ordenada de fotografías de esa historia. Hasta que llego al momento en que se confeso y el la rechazo.. Entonces su semblante entristeció.

-Claro.. - dijo volteando la vista hacia el agua del muelle... Miro las nubes. _Hoy va llover._

-Siento que nunca terminamos de aclarar ese tema... - se paro junto a ella

-Arnold... realmente ahora ya no importa.. Solo eramos niños.. Tu mismo lo dijiste ayer- dijo ella volteándose. Buscando la mirada de él. Cuando la encontró se sintió perdida. Parecía que el estaba maravillado de estar ahí. Y por mas realista que quisiera pensar. Ella deseaba que el la amara y se quedara por siempre con ella.

Arnold no lo pudo evitar y miro sus labios. Deseaba besarla _¿Porque? Yo estoy enamorado de Lila ¿no?_

La distancia entre los dos cada segundo que pasaba era menor, Helga cerro los ojos. Ella esperaba impacientemente ese beso. Casi 20 Años de sueños, de poemas, de ilusiones, de tristeza. Todos en ese momento revolotearon como mil mariposas en su estomago.

Comenzó a llover. Sintió como el cuerpo de Arnold se separaba del suyo. Le llego la sensación de un terrible vació.

Ella sonrió por lo estúpida que debía verse en ese momento - Amo los días de lluvia - dijo ella. Agradeció la lluvia. Así no notaria la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Cuando el dejo de ver el cielo volteo a verla. Tenia el cabello empapado y el vestido pegado al cuerpo. No pudo evitar pensar que ella era sexy. La tomo de la mano y entre risas y jugueteos corrieron por las calles bajo la lluvia.

Para Helga eso era mas que un sueño, ni siquiera en sus mas secretos sueños había imaginado que algún día correría por la calle, bajo la lluvia.. Con Arnold.

-Bien, esta es mi parada...- dijo ella mirando el auto que miriam le había prestado.

-Gracias por la tarde Helga-

Ella solo sonrió, no se despidió, ni sentencio que se verían pronto. Ella simplemente se marcho. No podría en ese momento soportar el pronunciar un adiós o un hasta pronto.

Arnold observo como se perdía entre las calles el auto con la bella rubia empapada por la lluvia. Sonrió y el sonido de su celular lo regreso a la realidad.

 _-¿Hola?-_

 _-Arnold ¿Donde te habías metido? Llevo llamándote todo el día -_

 _-Lila... Yo.. - suspiro pesadamente, volvió a su realidad_

 _-Ven a dormir conmigo, te hecho mucho de menos-_

 _-Lila, no me siento con ganas de ir a verte. No hoy. Tuve un día... difícil.-_ dijo rodando los ojos. No quería verla. No sin aclarar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No sin tener un argumento para encararla.

Bufo la pelirroja y colgó.

-Hey ¿Porque no viniste a la conferencia?- escucho decir a su amigo mientras caminaba hacia el.

-Tenia unas cosas pendientes...- dijo mientras volteaba la vista

-Momento.. ¿Estuviste con pataki?- dijo enajenando una ceja

-Gerald.. Ella me gusta...-

-no, no amigo. Te deslumbraste con lo que miraste nuevo en pataki, la chica es linda. Pero la volviste a ver ayer después de casi 7 años. Y por lo que paso con lila tal vez te estas confundiendo. No arrastres a la chica en esto-

Arnold sintió molesta por que su amigo no creyera en sus palabras. Pero incluso el mismo sabia que quizá su amigo tenia razón. Tal vez solo estaba deslumbrado por lo nuevo que había visto en la chica. Tal vez era por los problemas de lila. Realmente debía aceptar que estaba confundido.

Mientras estaba Helga sentada en la cama de su habitación después de quitarse la ropa mojada y haberse bañado. Se deslizo hasta quedar acostada en la cama observando el techo. Suspiro. Se sentía una quinceañera enamorada. Debía volver a la realidad. ¿Que habria pasado si ese beso se hubiera dado? Quizá simplemente dentro de un par de días ella desaparecería de los pensamientos del joven y ni siquiera seria un rumor.

Pero después de esos momentos que había pasado, se sentía con la necesidad de estar mas cerca del chico. Miro la hora, eran las 8:46pm... Quizá ahora mismo el estaba con ella. Siempre había creído que Lila era mucho mas bella. O por lo menos eso recordaba. Se sintió menospreciada por ella misma y un sentimiento de inferioridad la acoso.

Se levanto y bajo las escaleras, encontró a Bob viendo un programa de escena del crimen y a Miriam leyendo una revista. Camino hasta la cocina y busco algo que comer.

Volvió a subir a su recamara, estaba inquieta. No sabia que era lo que podría venir mas adelante. Tenia incertidumbre con miedo... _¿Y si todo esto es un terrible error? Tal vez solo me lastime mas._

Por su parte Arnold estaba decidido a terminar el compromiso con Lila, no porque Helga hubiera aparecido. Si no, porque él sabia que ella no estaba siendo honesta del todo.

Estaba casi convencido de que ella ahora mismo estaba en la cama con ese hombre misterioso. Y eso le dolía, pero no como cuando se te rompe el corazón, si no como cuando tu orgullo es pisado. No sabia que sucedía a ciencia cierta.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui llega el capitulo 5. Diganme que les parece el rumbo de la historia? Estan muy cortos los caps? Son cortos porque actualizo a diario. Pero igual acepto las sugerencias.**

 **:3 3**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Ya estamos en el sexto capitulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Por mas que deseara la rubia encontrarse con el amor de su vida, debía ser fuerte. Después de todo ella se marcharía. No quería ni pensar en el tema. Así que se dedico a dar las conferencias que debía y a trabajar. Evito pasar tiempo en las demás conferencias, así Arnold no la encontraría por casualidad.

Para el jueves ella decidió que cuando terminara la conferencia visitaría a Miriam y Bob en la oficina, después de todo aun no conocía el lugar. Cuando llego noto realmente lo bello que era el lugar.

Grandes ventanas y muebles muy bonitos en color rojo. Plantas por todos lados y olía todo a nuevo.

Miro a Miriam sentada en un gran escritorio hablando por celular y a Bob en otro haciendo lo mismo.

Se sentó en un sofa de cuero en color rojo y suspiro. Realmente lo que mas deseaba era tomar un avión a San Diego y no volver nunca mas a Hillwood. Sono su celular y salio de su aburrimiento.

 _-Hola?-_

 _-Hola Helga, habla Phoebe.-_

 _-Hola Phoebe, ¿Que hay?-_

 _-¿Que tal el congreso? ¿Todo en orden?-_

 _-Si, todo al parecer va perfecto-_

 _-Me alegra Helga, me quede preocupada por tu llamada de la noche anterior-_

 _-Oh.. eso.- su voz cambio a una triste - Tengo algunas cosas que contarte. ¿Cuando llegas?-_

 _-Mañana, te llamare en cuanto este en casa para vernos-_

 _-Me parece bien-_

 _-Nos vemos mañana Helga-_

 _-Hasta mañana-_

Guardo el celular y el encierro la empezo a asfixiar. Deseaba salir a caminar.

-Bob, Miriam, no les molesta que me vaya?- dijo apuntando hacia la puerta

-Claro que no tesoro- dijo mirian sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su laptop

-Nos vemos después entonces- tomo su bolso y camino hacia el elevador.

Antes de ir hacia la calle entro a los baños para asegurarse de no estar mal arreglada. Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo, miro su cabello suelto, lucia salvaje. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, una blusa negra de tela muy ligera y unas bailarinas negras. Algo muy simple. Se miro al espejo un momento mas y se sonrió. Camino hacia la calle y miro al cielo. Estaba nublado. _Hoy va llover_. Comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia el muelle.

Odiaba Hillwood, por el dolor que representaba para ella. Pero sabia que amaba ver desde el muelle cuando llovía. Podía ver como las nubes se precipitaban salvajemente sobre el agua casi inmutable del mar. Los atardeceres mientras llovía en Hillwood en el muelle, le parecían especialmente románticos.

No le preocupaba no traer paraguas, no le molestaba mojarse bajo la lluvia. Cuando llego al muelle, se quedo observando lo que anunciaba el atardecer. Escucho los relámpagos anticipando la lluvia y se preparo. Cerro su bolso y amarro su cabello en una coleta baja de lado. Sintió como las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer y luego el numero de gotitas aumento.

Sintió un escalofrió por lo helada que era la lluvia y luego recordó que siempre que necesitaba llorar cuando era mas joven. Esperaba la lluvia en el muelle. Recordó todas aquellas veces que sentía que su corazón casi moría y las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas como siempre.

-Soy tan débil..- Dijo en un susurro que apenas escucho ella.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien la miraba, cuando volteo pensó que estaba soñando. Durante muchos años cuando era una niña y adolescente. Mientras lloraba en el muelle bajo la lluvia imaginaba que Arnold llegaba y la besaba.

Arnold estaba allí, parado bajo la lluvia enfrente de ella. Sonriendole. Nunca había visto ella antes esa sonrisa en el. No tenia malicia. Se miraba como una sonrisa que le brindaba paz. Helga sonrió.

Arnold camino aun mas cerca de ella. La situación la puso nerviosa, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir escapando de sus deseos. Ella lo amaba, eso era obvio para ella. Y en ese momento quería que él lo supiera.

Sintió como arnold acaricio su mejilla con una mano y cerro los ojos para recordar la sensación durante todo el resto de su vida.

-Helga... - dijo en un susurro que apenas alcanzo a escuchar. Su nombre en los labios de él sonaba tan diferente a como lo había imaginado.

Miro sobre el hombro de él, las calles estaban vacías. Todos se habían refugiado de la lluvia. Ella era la única alma en todo Hillwood que disfrutaba la lluvia bajo el muelle. Arnold disfrutaba de ver la esencia de lo que era ella parada en el muelle. Fragil, amable, femenina, expuesta e indefensa en sus sentimientos.

La distancia entre los dos comenzó a reducirse, ambos cerraron los ojos.

Primero juntaron sus labios con pena, Helga sintió arder sus mejillas, pero no se separo. Toda su vida había imaginado ese momento. Ahora lo vivía y era mucho mejor a lo que su mente le había mostrado. El ligero toque de labios paso a un suave rose de estos. Arnold se separo y Helga abrió los ojos y lo miro. No podía creer lo que miraba. Ambos estaban empapados, no requerían de decir palabras. Ella estaba segura que sus ojos le decían cuanto lo amaba.

-Arnold...- susurro Helga, cuando el puso su dedo para callar a la rubia

-Helga, quisiera poder explicarte mis razones, pero ni siquiera yo las comprendo. Perdoname-

Helga se sintió devastada. ¿Todo eso había sido ocasionado por el calor del momento?, ¿porque el tenia la curiosidad de como besaba ella? ¿Porque siempre permitía que Arnold cruzara esa ligera linea entre su cordura y su locura?

-Arnold... No vuelvas a hablarme- Le saco la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de el.

-Helga! Espera! Déjame explicarte!- corrió detrás de ella y la tomo de la muñeca

-Suéltame!- dijo mientras se jalaba

-Helga, no me malinterpretes. Jamas querría faltarte al respeto y acabo de hacerlo. Por eso te pido perdón- Dijo con un tono de voz casi suplicante.

-No me interesan tus motivos, yo no soy tu juguete- dijo con una mirada sumamente desafiante.

-Lo se Helga, Jamas pensaría eso de nadie, mucho menos de ti-

-Pues así me hiciste sentir, por dios! estas comprometido! No deberías estar aquí, ni buscarme, ni nada!- sonaba desesperada, al borde del colapso nervioso

-Helga.. Me gustas- Esas palabras fueron como una cubeta de agua helada para la rubia. Eso podía interpretarse de tantas formas que tuvo miedo de pensar a cual se refería Arnold.

-¿Que..?- su expresión sonaba a incredulidad

-Helga..-dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello- se que te parecerá raro y quizá pienses lo peor de mi. Pero.. me gustas.. Me has gustado quizá por mucho tiempo y... yo se que estoy comprometido y quisiera poder explicarte todo, pero ahora no puedo. Helga... realmente me has gustado desde la preparatoria. No por tu apariencia, por la persona que eres. Pero después de rechazarte en industrias futuro sabia que quizá yo mismo había matado ese sentimiento. ¿Helga... Aun sientes algo por mi? - La rubia estaba perpleja, no respondía nada, así que arnold continuo - Porque.. si es así, te juro que valdría la pena toda la basura que caerá sobre mi a partir de ahora-

-Arnold... Yo...-helga se sobo el brazo -No se que decirte, no creo que deberías de decirme esas cosas...-

-Helga, así me siento.. Estúpido! muy estúpido-

La chica sonrió de lado.

-Arnold, solo estas confundido, por el calor del momento. No se que problemas tengas. Pero yo no seré la salida de ellos. Lo siento, yo.. ya no siento nada por ti- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el corazón en la mano.

Helga ahora tenia algo que nunca antes había tenido, amor propio. Y ese no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. No seria el plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Ni siquiera de Arnold.

Lo dejo parado bajo la lluvia mientras el sol se ocultaba. No volteo atrás, espero a doblar en al esquina para soltar el llanto que tenia atorado en la garganta. Ella no quería las sobras de nadie. Ella no quería ser el capricho de nadie. Ella quería ser el mundo entero de él.

* * *

 **Me ha sido muy difícil escribir este capitulo, aun me falta aterrizar varias ideas y se me complica.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ya estamos en el séptimo capitulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mio. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen mas de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me motivan a continuar. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Ya era viernes, Helga estaba parada impacientemente viendo hacia la puerta por donde esperaba que llegara Phoebe. Se miro en el reflejo de las ventanas y alineo de nuevo su vestido de color negro sobre la rodilla, y jalo su cardigan gris. Llevaba una vestimenta discreta, ese día seria la clausura del congreso. Muy seguramente miraría a Arnold, Gerald y posiblemente algunos conocidos. Esperaba que su larga melena rubia ondulada no llamara la atención.

 _-Los pasajeros del vuelo proveniente de NYC comenzaran el descenso por la puerta 15-_

Helga se aseguro que estuviera parada en la puerta correcta, y se quedo observando atentamente esperando que la oriental llegara.

Miro la multitud de personas caminar intentando alejarse lo mas pronto posible de la puerta y casi al final de todos los pasajeros. Miro a Phoebe con un pantalón blanco y una blusa de seda en color azul marino, bailarinas y usaba el cabello al hombro, suelto y naturalmente lacio y negro. Phoebe movió su flequillo hacia aun lado y acomodo sus gafas mientras sonreía directamente hacia la rubia.

Cuando por fin estuvieron una frente a la otra, se abrazaron y Helga parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír. Hasta cierto punto en ese momento por fin pudo externar todas las emociones que estaba guardo esa semana. Sollozo y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga, el cual alcanzaba con un poco de dificultad por culpa de sus tacones.

-Oh... Helga, lamento haberme tardado. -

-lo importante es que estas aquí Phoebe. -

-Supongo que has pasado días difíciles. -

-Difícil es poco, tengo que ir a la clausura del estúpido congreso. ¿Podrías acompañarme?-

-Claro Helga, mis papas aun no saben que vendré. Así que puedo llegar a casa de sorpresa-

-Vamos a buscar tus maletas-

Ambas caminaron hacia la banda transportadora donde estaban las maletas, fueron hacia el auto de miriam. Y cuando estuvieron sentadas arriba listas para irse Phoebe hablo.

-Helga.. ¿Ya terminaste con toda esa locura? ¿verdad?-

Helga sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y apretó con fuerza el volante.

-Si Phoebe. Ayer termine con todo esto.-

-¿Y como te sientes?-

-Creo que estaré bien, desde el principio estaba mentalizada a que todo terminaría, Bueno... creo que nunca comenzó- dijo con una mueca melancólica. Sonrió picaramente -¿Que tal las cosas con Chad?-

Phoebe cambio a una mueca de disgusto -terminamos hace un par de semanas... No pudimos congeniar del todo-

-Gerald estará en la clausura y creo que es soltero - dijo Helga mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga, la oriental se sonrojo y no agrego ningún comentario. Helga puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron al congreso.

La noche anterior después de que la rubia dejo a Arnold en el muelle. Este comenzó a caminar, meditando todo lo que había hecho. Como todo lo que pasaba era resultado de sus acciones. Llego a su auto y se subió, miro un sobre naranja que estaba a su lado. Condujo durante lo que le pareció un largo rato. Hasta que llego a la clínica de sus padres.

 _Helga es una gran mujer, ella no merecía la falta de respeto que cometí. Ninguna de mis justificaciones serán validas para poder excusarme por mi acciones._ Entro a la clínica de sus padres y se paro frente ala recepción.

-Srita. ¿Estará en alguna parte el Sr. Phil?-

-Claro, el esta sentado jugando ajedrez en la sala de juegos.-

Arnold sonrió en modo de agradecimiento y camino hacia la sala donde le indicaron. Cuando llego observo a su abuelo quien a pesar de su avanzada edad aun no perdía esa chispa y amor por vivir.

-Ja! acabe contigo- decía mientras el otro anciano parecía divertido. volteo hacia la puerta y sonrió - ahh... hombre pequeño, has venido también ha ser derrotado por el gran Phil?-

-Me temo que no abuelo, quisiera hablar contigo-

-¿Se trata de una mujer?- dijo con un tono juguetón

-Eso parece abuelo.- comenzó a sobarse el cuello y a sonrojarse

-Pensé que ibas a casarte con esa peliroja-

-¿Como sabes que no se trata de lila?-

-Bueno.. Arnold, soy un anciano, estoy varios pasos delante de ti. Eso de tu compromiso se veía como un fracaso inminente. Me alegra que el error se remediara ahora mismo-

-Abuelo, Lila me engaña... -Dijo mientras le extendía un sobre

-No necesito verlo, me parece muy triste que tuvieras que llegar a esta situación. ¿Ella sabe que la descubriste?-

-No abuelo, aun no se como enfrentar la situación-

-Bueno, sea cual sea la situación que te orillo a encaminar tus pasos a esto, definitivamente debe ser una buena mujer, creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos. Pero antes que nada.. Debes arreglar tu vida-

-Gracias abuelo. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Por favor... No le digas nada a mis papas. Quiero que ellos sepan todo por mi mismo-

-Dalo por hecho, pero no tardes en arreglar tu vida. -

Arnold comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, esperando que su padre o madre no lo descubrieran en el hospital. Su abuelo tenia razón, si realmente quería a Helga debía arreglar su vida y eso incluía dejar a Lila.

Condujo algunas manzanas hasta llegar al departamento de Lila, subió hasta donde estaba y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Lila para su suerte sentada en la sala con una revisa y una copa de vino en la mano.

-Arnold, cielo... Que bueno que has venido... - menciono mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita y caminaba hacia el.

-Lila, no es una visita de cortesía- la expresión de Lila cambio a una de molestia

-Ya me dijeron que te han visto pasear por la ciudad con una rubia, ¿Como te atreves Arnold? Soy tu prometida! Merezco respeto!-

-Yo también lo merezco, yo nunca hice nada mas que pasear con una vieja amiga y tu?- Le aventó una foto donde ella se veía claramente en una situación comprometedora en una carro con otro hombre, el cual parecía ser su agente.

-Arnold...- Lila estaba pálida, observando petrificada la fotografía entre sus manos.

-Te escuche el otro día, espero que tengas entendido que nuestro compromiso se cancela y que no quiero saber nada de ti. Evidentemente viví muchos años engañado- La expresión de Arnold era seria, molesta y decidida.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Arnold...- dijo ella entre dientes

Arnold la ignoro.

-Me alegra no haberte entregado a ti el anillo de mi abuela, eres de lo peor Lila, pero no perderé mi tiempo contigo-

-Lárgate Arnold!-

Arnold dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y cerro sin mirar atrás.

Cuando Helga y Phoebe llegaron al congreso, miraron a todas las personas dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal.

-Ven Phoebe, la clausura sera por acá. Tengo que decir unas palabras por parte de la universidad de San Diego-

Caminaron hacia adentro y phoebe decidió quedarse cerca de la entrada. Asegurando que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y era inútil estar al frente. Helga acepto la decisión de su amiga y camino hacia el podio.

Helga estaba hablando sobre la importancia de difundir lo aprendido en el congreso. Cuando Gerald y Arnold entraron y tras dar algunos pasos el moreno se quedo pasmado.

-¿Phoebe?- dijo el moreno sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

-Gerald!- la oriental se arrojo a sus brazos y disfrutaron de un abrazo que se sentía mas como un te extrañe tanto, en lugar de un que gusto volver a verte

Arnold no puso atención a la escena el estaba observando a la rubia a lo lejos, sin poder tenerla. Sin ser digno de ella.

Helga sintió la mirada del rubio y lo encontró entre la multitud. Su corazón se contrajo, ella lo amaba, nunca lo había dejado de amar nunca.

-Phoebe, ¿cuando llegaste? Que gusto verte!-

-Acabo de llegar Gerald, Helga fue por mi- dijo mientras sonreía y lo observaba sin soltar sus manos

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás?-

-Solo esta semana... El hospital donde estoy haciendo mis residencias es muy exigente-

-Tienes que tomar algo conmigo, anda-

-Claro, pero aun no voy a casa de mis padres. ¿Te parece en la noche?-

-Claro linda, yo paso por ti-

-Arnold, no te había visto- dijo Phoebe intentando parecer neutral a la situación

-Hola Phoebe, que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí-

-Gracias, Supe que estas por casarte-

-No... yo... rompí el compromiso- dijo sonando un tanto molesto.

-Lo lamento mucho Arnold, que tonta soy-

-No te preocupes Phoebe, no vale la pena pensar en eso-

El volvió la vista hacia el podio y vio como el director del congreso daba por clausurado el evento y como Helga sonreía de forma forzada mientras aplaudía. Intento tener un pensamiento positivo, donde la rubia le daba una oportunidad. Pero lo creía imposible.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. De nuevo me disculpo por la demora.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Quiero sus reviews :)**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Ya estamos en el octavo capitulo!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me motivan a continuar. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero he tenido algunos contratiempos. Ya saben el sistema de posgrado comienza a absorberme y quizá las actualizaciones tarden más tiempo. Pero no lo he olvidado.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Pronto el sitio donde estaban realizando la clausura comenzó a vaciarse. Phoebe se sentó a esperar mientras Helga terminaba de despedirse de todos los participantes del congreso. Gerald se sentó a su lado y comenzaron una animada plática sobre lo que había pasado desde la última vez en que se habían visto.

Arnold no podía encontrar una forma apropiada aun para interceptar a Helga. Finalmente Helga bajo del estrado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Phoebe. Arnold observo como ella bajaba delicadamente las escaleras y caminaba en dirección a ellos. No podía por más que quería, perder detalle de cada movimiento de la rubia. Miro sus torneadas piernas, su angosta cintura y su prominente busto. Lo cual hacia juego perfectamente con las bellas facciones que ella tenía.

-Al fin termine Phoebe!- soltó Helga de forma animada, luego se puso seria y saludo a los presentes –Gerald, Arnold. – Dijo mientras hacia un movimiento con la cabeza.

-podemos irnos cuando quieras Helga, solo te esperaba.- afirmo Phoebe

-Perfecto, entonces te llevo a tu casa. Con permiso.- camino junto a ellos sin tener contacto visual.

-Adiós Gerald, nos vemos por la noche- exclamo Phoebe, mientras seguía a Helga.

Cuando las dos chicas fueron perdidas de vista, Gerald volteo a ver a su amigo y el interrogatorio comenzó.

-¿Que rayos fue eso Viejo?- miro a Arnold con una Mirada severa esperando una respuesta

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo sin mucho ánimo, pues sabía a qué se refería. Pero quería evitar el tema lo más posible.

-Pataki te ignoro terriblemente, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Veras… Yo cometí un terrible error…-

-¿tu? Amigo entre más hablas menos comprendo todo.-

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde ayer Gerald, aun yo mismo no logro creerlas posibles. Pero todas sucedieron.-

-¿Entonces es verdad que no te casaras con Lila?-

-Así es... Y no es por Helga, ella realmente tiene un amante y tengo pruebas. Anoche la enfrente y rompimos el compromiso-

-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con Pataki?- dijo enajenando una ceja

-Ayer la bese en el muelle… Seguramente ella me odia- dijo mientras se sentaba y se ponía las manos cubriéndose la cara. –Gerald, cuando ella se vaya al final de la próxima semana, moriré de amor por no verla más…-

-Oye amigo, estas dramatizando todo demasiado. Solo es Pataki-

-No es solo Pataki, es la mujer de mi vida y la deje ir tantas veces… Que ahora estoy completamente seguro que ella jamás me dará otra oportunidad-

-Bueno Arnold, si es tan importante para ti… Intentare ayudarte. Quede de llamar a phoebe mas tarde. Le diré que lleve a Helga al bar donde quedamos en vernos y podrás explicarle todo.-

-No puedo Gerald- sonó seco y con miedo

-¿Que no puedes? Amigo has hecho tantas cosas en la vida… ¿Y no puedes enfrentar a una mujer?-

-Es diferente… Cuando era más joven y había retos… Ella estaba ahí, era parte de todo. Ahora ella se niega siquiera a notar mi existencia.-

-Anímate amigo, yo te ayudare, le preguntare a Phoebe que podemos hacer. Ella debe estar al tanto de todo.-

Arnold se puso de pie y caminaron él y Gerald hacia la salida. Se despidieron y Gerald afirmo que le llamaría cuando tuviera noticias acerca de cómo llegar a Helga.

En la casa de Phoebe sus padres estaban muy felices de tener a su hija por una semana complete con ellos. Helga sintió un poco de celos al ver como sus padres la habían recibido en casa y se preguntó si los suyos seguían trabajando.

Ambas subieron a la habitación como cuando eran solo un par de adolescentes y Helga puso al tanto de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior con Arnold.

-Vaya Helga, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas

-Irme de Nuevo Phoebe, mientras la fecha de irme llega, definitivamente are como que no existe. Es lo mejor.-

-¿Tu lo crees? ¿Sabías que Arnold rompió su compromiso?-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – volteo a verla directamente

-Rhonda lo hizo del dominio público, solo entre en el momento correcto a la red social. Algunos minutos después la publicación había desaparecido. Decía algo como… "No van a creer lo que llego a mis oídos, la dulce Lila Sawyer no se casa con el buen Shortman."-

-Definitivamente eso suena como Rhonda… No por nada trabaja para Vouge…-

-Supongo que la miro y no perdió la oportunidad para sondearla…- dio un largo suspiro y continuo –Helga… Si tu amas a Arnold… ¿Porque no lo intentas?-

-Porque sufrí mucho intentando estar como ahora estoy… No sigas Phoebe-

-No te presiono, solo intento que te des cuenta que él no está comprometido y aparentemente no está en una relación… y tú tampoco. Solo estarás una semana en Hillwood… ¿Porque no?-

Helga soltó un suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana. Ese día definitivamente no llovería.

El celular de Phoebe comenzó a sonar y ella respondió.

-Hola Gerald, claro que sigue en pie la salida.. Te escucho… ¿En serio? Bueno… Ya veré, nos vemos en la noche-

-¿Gerald? ¿Es en serio? No pierdes tiempo ehh Phoebe- Dijo Helga mientras enajenaba la ceja de forma picara.

-Iremos a tomar algo por la noche, ¿porque no vienes conmigo?-

Helga puso sus manos en la cintura y comenzó a sonar sarcástica – Claro! Y me sentare en medio de los dos.-

-Vamos Helga, estarán varios de los chicos de la pandilla... ¿No te gustaría verlos?-

-¿Quieres oír la verdad?- expreso mientras intentaba no sonar cruel

-Acompáñame Helga, por favor... No te arrepentirás...-

-¿Tengo otra opción?- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Excelente, pasare por ti a las 8 pm- y soltó una enorme sonrisa para su amiga

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde-

Cuando Phoebe se aseguró de que Helga había salido de su casa, tomo su celular y marco a Gerald

-Hola, Gerald.. Si la convencí! Nos vemos más tarde-

Cuando Gerald colgó su celular tenia frente el a Arnold, el cual no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de cuestionamiento.

-Vendrás conmigo en la noche a ver a los chicos... ¿Verdad Arnold?- dijo Gerald mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo

-No lo creo Gerald... No me siento de ánimos para soportar los chismes de Rhonda o las historias de mafiosos de Sid... Quizá toleraría a Lorenzo hablando de sus acciones... Pero no creo. Lila podría ir y arruinar la poca paz que tengo.-

-No ira, nadie la invito...-

-¿A qué hora es?- dijo viendo su reloj en la muñeca

-A las 8, en el mismo bar de siempre..-

-¿El bohemio?-

-Si, ese... Ya reservamos unas cuantas mesas. Vamos amigo.. Eso te animara-

-Bien, te veré ahí en la noche-

Helga finalmente como a las 6pm decidió que se arreglaría para esperar a Phoebe. Abrió su maleta y observo todo lo que tenía como opción para usar. Al final se decidió por un vestido rojo sobre la rodilla, un blazer de color negro, se puso unas medias con diseños y unos botines con poco tacón. Se paró frente al espejo y miro su cabello, no sabía exactamente que hacer con él. Al final decidió dejarlo suelto y lacio como lo tenía. Echando un mechón por detrás de la oreja. Se puso un poco de rímel y se pintó la boca rojo cereza.

Cuando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, creyó que era un poco exagerado. Pero finalmente recordó que vería a todos los que alguna vez la llamaron marimacha y lo mejor que podía hacer era verse sexy. Cuando tomo su cartera tipo clutch color negro y metió las cosas importantes dentro de ella escucho que Miriam gritaba por las escaleras.

-Helga, cariño!, Phoebe esta aquí-

-Ya voooy!- grito mientras se daba un último vistazo.

Camino hacia abajo y miro a Phoebe en el recibidor esperándola, con un vestido de color gris y accesorios y zapatos de color azul.

-Wow Helga, te vez bien-

-Gracias Phoebe, tu también luces hermosa- dijo mientras volteaba a la cocina y buscaba a su madre con la mirada. -Miriam, volveré tarde.. Estaré con mis viejos amigos-

-Claro hija, nos vemos mañana-

-Vámonos Phoebe, necesito una margarita o un Martini -

Phoebe soltó una risita. Caminaron hasta el auto y se subieron, era un Jetta color gris, el cual pertenecía a la madre de Phoebe.

-Lindo Auto, excelente gusto- dijo Helga mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Lo dices porque tú tienes uno igual?-

-No, el mío es más lindo- dijo mientras reía- ¿Y en donde nos reencontraremos con todos?-

-Es un bar que se llama Bohemio, es relativamente nuevo... Siempre nos reunimos ahí en las vacaciones de primavera desde hace varios años.-

-vaya... parece ser que me perdí muchas cosas...-

-Si Helga, así fue. Apuesto que a todos les dará mucho gusto verte. Rhonda morirá al ver lo que llevas puesto.-

-Cierto... Ella misma sugirió esta combinación en una de las ediciones pasadas de la revista Vouge- volteo a ver el reloj en el auto y vio que eran las 8:15- Pasan de las 8 Phebs... -

-Oh cierto!- Dijo mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Mientras tanto en el Bar estaba Gerald sentado con Arnold, bebían una cerveza cada uno y conversaban sobre el congreso aun. Cuando llego Nadine seguida de Rhonda. Pero la primera en hablar fue Rhonda.

-Miren quien esta aquí, el nuevo soltero de Hillwood-

-Hola Rhonda- expreso Arnold sin voltear a verla

-Arnold, a diferencia de lo que tu piensas... Jamás me agrado Lila.. Fue lo mejor. Apoyo tu decisión, aunque se que mi opinión no te importe-

-Hola chicos- dijo tímidamente Nadine y tomo asiento.

-Por cierto Gerald, ¿Llego Phoebe?-

-Claro Rhonda, sabes que nunca falta...-

-Ni faltara mientras sigas viniendo...- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos simulando obviedad.

Cuando Rhonda había recibido su margarita y Nadine su limonada. Llegaron Sid, Harold, Eugine y Stinki. Todos se saludaron y pidieron bebidas. Platicaron de lo que habian hecho en ese año y luego se unieron a la reunión Lorenzo y Braini.

Un interesante debate sobre política había comenzado cuando por la puerta entro Phoebe, seguida por Helga.

-Oh por dios! ¿Ella es Helga?- Exclamo Rhonda mientras venia hacia la puerta.

Arnold salió de su trance y miro hacia la puerta al igual que todos. Nadie podía creer lo que veían. Realmente era Helga G. Pataki. Se veía bella, sexy y segura.

Helga busco con la mirada rostros conocidos y se encontró con la mirada de Arnold y se quedó helada. Golpeo con el codo a Phoebe.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que el vendría?-

-No tienes que agradecer Helga-

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia las mesitas donde estaban todos sentados.

Arnold observo cada paso que dio la rubia hasta que quedo sentada directamente frente a él. Volteo a ver a Gerald, este le sonrió dándole a entender que el lo sabía. Entonces Arnold supo que era una excelente oportunidad para poder estar cerca de Helga e intentar arreglar un poco las cosas. Fue así como sonrió.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, de verdad! Pero no abandonare esta historia. No se preocupen. Seguiré actualizando.**

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**NOVENO CAPITULO!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me motivan a continuar. :O Lamento mucho mi demora! :( He tenido mucho trabajo en el posgrado, pero les juro que diario pienso en que escribirles.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Helga observaba la escena perpleja, muy dentro de si añoraba esos días en que estaban juntos en la P. S. 118. Miro como Phoebe se abrió paso entre todos y finalmente consiguió quedar junto a Gerald. Comenzando una platica que definitivamente no incluía a nadie mas en la mesa. Helga sonrió un poco para si, suspiro y finalmente se sintió lista para todas las posibles preguntas que pudieran venir sobre ella.

La primera en saciar sus dudas fue Rhonda, la cual sin rodeos simplemente lo dijo.

-Y dime Helga, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Supe por Sheena que vives en San Diego, es una linda ciudad, muy grande- expreso mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, Arnold se acomodo en su asiento, preparo sus oídos, pues no quería perder detalle de nada que dijera la rubia de ojos azules.

-yo... - por un momento Helga se sintió intimidada por las miradas, tan miserable como en los viejos tiempos, luego recobro el valor y enfrento las curiosas miradas - Yo vine como conferencista al congreso de ciencias, trabajo como catedrática en la Universidad de San Diego. Me gusta la ciudad, tiene mas experiencias positivas que esta - dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a Arnold.

-Pues es un placer verte de nuevo- Rhonda sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa soberbia de siempre. -Veo que llevas el outfit que sugerí el mes pasado en la revista. Muy sofisticado... -

-Si, creo que le voy bien a esta ropa- dijo sin darle nada de crédito a la ropa.

La platica continuo con algunas preguntas mas sobre el congreso, Patakis Conect, y finalmente pasaron a recordar viejas anécdotas. Todo se comenzó a animar un poco mas. Para las 10 de la noche Phoebe y Gerald bailaban, Sid y Stinky hacían apuestas de quien bebía mas, Rhonda y Nadine bailaban con Eugine y Lorenzo.

Prácticamente Arnold y Helga estaban solos en la mesa de ese bar y no podían evitar la conversación, no sin verse obvio que ellos habían pasado alguna clase de mal rato juntos. Arnold tomo iniciativa y hablo primero.

-Se que no merezco que estés en esta mesa sentado conmigo Helga, pero-

Entonces ella lo interrumpió y desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa lo miro con ojos severos y expreso de forma firme lo que pensaba

-Conmigo no van los personajes de no te merezco, en ese caso tu jamas me has merecido- dijo sin mostrar una expresión que denotara aunque fuera un poco de broma. Arnold sintió un escalofrió por su espalda. No dijo nada asi que ella continuo -Sin embargo, supongo que también tuve un poco de culpa, siempre supe tu situación sentimental y no medite las posibles consecuencias. Pero solo me disculpo por eso y en todo caso, no seria contigo... si no con Lila- terminado esto estaba por levantase de la mesa, pero Arnold la tomo de la mano.

-Helga.. No te vayas, no de nuevo, déjame explicarte- sonaba suplicante

-¿Explicarme que cosa? ¿Que solo te divertías? Arnold, lamento decirte que la chica que se fue de Hillwood hace años esta muerta.-

-Helga, yo siento que tu sigues siendo la misma, yo.. Por favor créeme, ni siquiera yo comprendo que me paso, yo no soy así, tu deberías de saberlo... -

-Arnold, suena terrible... Pero somos un par de desconocidos, los años cambian a las personas. Yo cambie.. Tu también debiste haber cambiado... En todo caso, lo que ahora te agrada de mi son cosas pasajeras, en un par de años mi cuerpo comenzara a marchitarse...- su mirada se clavo en la mesa y se miraba triste. -Y cualquier interés tuyo hacia mi abra desaparecido...-

-Helga... - Busco la mano de ella en la mesa y la apretó. Ella volteo hacia el y finalmente miro a esa Helga que se había ido.. Esa niña con mal genio, que por dentro era tan vulnerable que le asustaba cualquier contacto. - Yo creo que tienes razón, cambie... Ahora valoro cosas que no valoraba cuando era solo un chico. Dame una oportunidad... Por favor...-

-¿Y Lila?- dijo ella con terrible miedo, no quería ceder hacia sus sentimientos, esperaba cualquier error para salir huyendo y jamas volver.

-Creo que cambie tanto en tu ausencia... Que creo que una cara bonita no lo es todo..- sonrió y clavo su mirada verde en la de ella.

La voz de Helga se volvió mas suave, estaba asustada, no sabia que decir o hacer. Tenia ella 24 años, tenia al amor de toda su vida sentado frente a ella pidiéndole una oportunidad. _Podría ganar mucho si esto sale bien... Pero del mismo modo... Podría perder todo, incluso a mi misma..._

-Arnold... yo... - Se sintió aliviada cuando Rhonda se acerco

-Helga, cariño.. debes ir a mi fiesta, supongo que ya sabes... hora, fecha y día... Solo la gente con invitación puede ir... Te are llegar una mañana mismo - terminando de decir esto, ella camino hacia la barra de nuevo. Helga hizo el ademan de querer decir algo, pero vio que ella ya iba caminando hacia la barra, rodo los ojos y bufo. _Lloyd..._ Cuando volvió la vista hacia Arnold este parecía extasiado por solo verla sentada frente a él.

-Helga... Salgamos de aquí... Jamas podremos terminar esta conversación con todos interrumpiendo- se puso de pie y jalo la silla de ella. Caminaron hacia la salida. Helga volteo hacia la pista de baile y le hizo una señal a Phoebe de que iba a irse. Phoebe sonrió y le hizo una señal de adiós. Gerald miro lo que pasaba.

-vaya... parece que Arnold la convenció de hablar-

-Asi parece, Gerald ¿Realmente Arnold no tiene malas intenciones?-

-Claro que no, el no es así-

-Gerald, si Arnold lastima a Helga, ella no lo soportara... ni yo tampoco- dijo mientras se mostraba triste

-Tranquila... -

Phoebe miro como Helga desaparecía de su vista mientras se cerraba la puerta del bar.

Mientras tanto afuera del bar...

-Oye cabeza de b, Arnold..-

Arnold sonrió y se detuvo para ver a Helga - Tenia años sin escuchar que alguien me dijera así, supongo que fueron de las cosas que te llevaste contigo... Así como todas las sorprendentes aventuras, las cosas inesperadas ... Jamas note tanto tu presencia como cuando te fuiste Helga... Después... me acostumbre a no verte y creí que estaba bien así.-

Helga se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir, jamas en ningún escenario hipotético pensó esa posibilidad. Arnold continuo hablando.

-Quiero mostrarte un lugar, claro si es que quieres venir conmigo. Después de todo tu eres quien decide.-

-de acuerdo, vayamos a ese lugar... Pero te advierto! Que si intentas propasarte...-

-No, no, por supuesto que no Helga- dijo mientras agitaba sus manos frente a su pecho. Camino hacia la puerta del copiloto de su auto y abrió la puerta a la rubia, esta subió y observo como el rodeaba y se subía.

-¿A donde iremos?- pregunto ella

-Es un lugar al que me gusta ir a pensar, no esta muy lejos de aquí... Apenas son las 11... La noche apenas comienza.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Helga sonrió sin poderlo evitar, ella lo amaba y por mas renuente que quisiera ser a la realidad no podía negar que una palabra de él era suficiente para convencerla de hacer cualquier locura.

Viajaron por lo que fueron cerca de 15 minutos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio necesario. Ambos necesitaban tener argumentos para lo que pudiera suceder. Helga se quedo boquiabierta al ver que llegaron hasta Sunset Arms.

-¿Sunset Arms?- dijo sin entender que pasaba

-Baja y te explico-

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Arnold volteo a verla

-No debemos hacer ruido... ¿Podrías quitarte los zapatos?-

Helga rodo los ojos y se los quito. Arnold sonrió con suficiencia y caminaron hacia adentro. Subieron hasta la habitación ubicada en el ático, la vieja habitación de Arnold. Ya no lucia igual, tenia cosas diferentes, un frigobar, papel tapiz mas adecuado a un adulto, sabanas que combinaban.

-Ya puedes hablar... - dijo Arnold

-Pero todos duermen, podrían escucharnos...-

-Te equivocas, esta habitación esta aislada contra el ruido.. No escucho nada de afuera, ni escuchan nada de aquí adentro. La utilizaba mucho para estudiar cuando iba en la universidad, pero con los vecinos de la casa era difícil... El Sr. kokoschka es ... muy ruidoso. Asi que la adecue para estudiar. Y me gusta venir aquí cuando debo pensar o tomar decisiones. Aparte... -hizo un ademan para que viera hacia el techo, el enorme ventanal era diferente, era un solo domo de vidrio.. Se miraban en mayor plenitud las estrellas.

-Es hermoso...- susurro Helga

-¿Quieres beber algo?- dijo Arnold mientras caminaba al frigobar

-Si, claro-

-¿Te gusta el vino?-

-si, vino esta bien-

El sofa viejo ya no estaba, habia uno de piel y ella tomo asiento en el.

-Aqui tienes- dijo Arnold mientras le extendía una copa a Helga

-Gracias-

-Helga... - El se quedo observándola desde la cama y bebió toda su copa completa en un solo trago. Ella se quedo viendo la escena confundida, se sirvió de nuevo y continuo - Cuando te fuiste... No lo note inmediatamente, creo que nadie lo noto... Ni siquiera lo mencionaste... Un día nos graduábamos de la preparatoria y al siguiente estabas en un avión con destino a muy lejos de Hillwood... Pero cuando me entere... mi mundo se derrumbo por un momento.-

-No tienes que decir esas cosas Arnold-

-Así fueron las cosas... Por varios meses intente conseguir valor para invitarte a salir-

-Tu salias con esa tal Mindy-

-No es verdad, Mindy y yo solo salimos una vez, porque ella me lo pidió, después de ese momento ella a todo mundo le decía que salíamos... Era una desquiciada-

-Ya veo..-

-Yo reuní mi valor para pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile de graduación...-

Helga bebió toda su copa de golpe, no quería escuchar lo que venia. Arnold continuo.

-Fui el ultimo día de clases por la noche a tu casa, tu papa abrió la puerta... y me dijo que te habías ido a la universidad y que dejaste instrucciones de que... No dijeran a donde te habías ido... Helga, tu me rompiste el corazón, pase el ultimo año de clases viéndote, suponía que alguien tan perfecta como tu... Jamas aceptaría ir conmigo.-

-Arnold... yo... jamas lo imagine-

-Jamas se lo dije a nadie, nadie lo entendería, ni siquiera yo lo entendía.. No entendía como me quitabas el sueño y no dejaba de pensar en aquellas ocasiones en que recibí gestos amables de tu parte, siempre he creído que existe una Helga totalmente diferente a la que nos muestras a todos..- Bebió toda su copa de golpe y sintió como el alcohol hacia estragos en él, se avergonzó de necesitar eso para poder tener el valor de hablar con la rubia de ojos azules que tenia frente a él.

-Arnold... yo... por muchos años te ame... pero-

-No quiero escuchar que ya no sientes nada por mi... Por favor Helga, yo creí que este sentimiento era solo un sentimiento pasajero de adolescente, pero desde el día que te volví a encontrar, me siento como un adolescente estúpido- Arnold volvió a llenar ambas copas, Helga se sentía un poco mareada por haber bebido de golpe y por la situación.

Arnold bebió la tercera copa de golpe, se tambaleo hasta Helga y se sento a su lado.

-Cuando te volví a encontrar... Recordé lo estupido que era... Recordé todas las veces que te rechace sin darme cuenta desde que eramos niños... No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo Helga, no sin luchar.-

Helga tenia una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro, acerco la copa a su boca y bebió cerca de 5 sorbos de la segunda copa, sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, no sabia si era por la cercanía o por el alcohol, pero no le importaba en ese momento.

Arnold se acerco torpemente hacia su rostro y comenzó a besarla, con un beso lleno de desesperación y necesidad. Helga correspondió a ese beso.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo ! Intentare actualizar pronto y no tardarme mi años como en esta ocasión.**

 **Cuéntenme** **si les gusta el rumbo de la historia. Yo escribo conforme llegan las ideas.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**DECIMO! :( Espero no extenderme mucho! ya quiero mostrarles el final!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Este cap sera mas cortito, quiero darles un poco alivio temporal, sobre todo a mi novio que es super fan de la historia. :3 Hola amor!**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Arnold estaba demasiado alcoholizado, tres copas seguidas y de golpe habían logrado que soltara todo lo que sentía, pensaba y deseaba. Estaban en su poder los labios de la rubia que cuando tenía 17 años le quitaban el sueño. Podría haber seguido besándola eternamente con necesidad; pero Helga se quedó sin aire y termino el beso.

Observo como ella jadeaba en búsqueda de aire, tenía las mejillas rosadas y un mechón de cabello caía sobre su rostro. Ella le resultaba más que perfecta, un sueño del que no quería despertar. La tenía ahí, en ese instante y no quería que terminara. Se limitó a contemplar a la rubia, hasta que ella hablo rompiendo el silencio.

-Arnold… yo… Tú me gustaste demasiado tiempo, podría haber jurado que estaba enamorada de ti desde que tengo memoria… Parece un chiste de mal gusto que digas todo esto- soltó ella con cierta cautela, tenía miedo. Naturalmente.

-Ya me lo imagino, mira – dijo el tomando la mano de la rubia y poniéndola en el pecho de él – Mi corazón late como loco, no me pasaba desde aquella noche que fui a tu casa decidido a conseguir que fueras conmigo al baile –

-Lamento no haberme despedido… Yo creí que no marcaria ninguna diferencia en la vida de nadie. Phoebe se iría a NYC y me quedaría sola, en ese instante parecía una excelente alternativa irme a San Diego-

-Yo lamento no haber tenido valor antes, incluso ahora dudo de mi valor, he bebido tres copas y temo que este alucinando bajo una congestión alcohólica. Helga, dime que realmente eres tú, que me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto me importas – tomo las manos de Helga entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos, intentando verse lo más honesto posible.

Helga perdió su voluntad.

Se acercó y comenzó a besarlo, esperando que si se trataba de un sueño, no terminase nunca. Arnold correspondió al beso y se volvió más profundo. Las manos de él se movieron hasta encontrar la cintura de ella y la jalo contra sí. Así fue como Helga termino encima de él besándolo sin interrupción. No sabía si jadeaba por la falta de aire o por la excitación de la situación. Arnold pensó momentáneamente en que nunca se había imaginado en una situación así con Helga, normalmente cuando pensaba en ella lo hacía de un modo más platónico y no pasional; pero en ese instante, solo pensaba en quitarle la ropa y conocerla completamente. Después de todo era hombre.

Por otro lado Helga intentaba mantener la calma, ella nunca había estado en una situación así, pero cuando pensaba en ello, nunca imagino otra persona. Ella quería a Arnold. Ella lo amaba.

Helga se separó por unos instantes de ese beso que sabía a gloria y entre susurros comenzó a hablar – Arnold, yo nunca… – Pero él no la dejo terminar de decir nada, le dio un beso rápido en la boca – Esta bien Helga, no pretendo obligarte a nada – Junto su frente con la de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, Helga se sonrojo, pero Arnold no lo noto, porque ella acomodo su rostro sobre el pecho de él. –Quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor Helga… Quiero sentir que no estoy soñando y que realmente estas aquí… conmigo, entre mis brazos. – le acariciaba el cabello, esperando la respuesta de ella.

Ella lo medito por unos instantes, en su casa realmente no la esperaban, dijo que volvería tarde, pero su madre sabía que si estaba con Phoebe y se hacía muy tarde, dormiría con ella. Jamás había pasado por una situación donde alguien le pidiera dormir con ella. Jamás pensó que el primero que se lo pediría seria Arnold. Sonrió por unos instantes, estaba más que feliz. Quizá él no la amaba, pero podría ser un comienzo. Y eso le daba una esperanza.

-Esta bien, me quedare… - dijo ella con una voz apacible

-Me hace muy feliz tu decisión- Beso el cabello de ella. Respiro su aroma. Olía a frutas. –Te daré algo de ropa, para que te quites eso, puedes ir al baño a ponértela, solo no hagas ruido – dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se acercaba a sacar ropa de un cajón – Mmmm… No se, supongo que cualquier cosa que te de será grande para ti – saco algunas prendas y se las entrego.

-gracias, ahora vuelvo – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Arnold aprovecho que ella no estaba y se puso una camiseta y unos shorts deportivos. Acomodo la cama y espero ansiosamente. Cuando Helga volvió casi desfallece al verla entrar, la playera la hacía lucir adorable y el shorts le quedaba gracias a su curvilíneo cuerpo. Ella llevaba su ropa en las manos, junto con los botines. Agradeció llevar ropa interior cubridora. Sintió la mirada de Arnold y se sonrojo. No dijo nada, Arnold le hizo un gesto para invitarla a acostarse a la cama y ella dejo sus cosas en el sofá y se metió a la cama.

Se acostó de lado quedando frente a frente con él, le sonrió y no dijo nada. Helga Pataki se había quedado sin palabras. Miro al rubio sonreírle, se deleitó con el color de sus ojos verdes, con el olor a madera que venía de su colonia, miro con atención como era que ahora tenía barba y la afeitaba al parecer. Después de tantos años, ella aun lo amaba. Jamás se cansaría de verlo.

Finalmente el sueño o el vino, hicieron que se quedara dormida. Arnold por su parte, se quedó observándola por más tiempo, miro lo bella que lucía mientras dormía. Acaricio su cabello y observo cada detalle en ella mientras dormía. Sorpresivamente Helga comenzó a balbucear dormida, entre susurros soltó un Arnold, yo te amo… Arnold sonrió extasiado, sentía que si tenía que pasar toda la vida con alguien, tenía que ser con Helga Pataki y con ninguna otra.

-Yo también te amo Helga, siempre te he amado- susurro mientras besaba su frente y miraba como ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

 **Yo se que es super pequeño, pero realmente espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**NÚMERO ONCE! :( Espero no extenderme mucho! ya quiero mostrarles el final!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Los leo todos aunque no me crean, realmente me animan y me sacan una buena sonrisa!**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran querido. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por el cristal que cubría el techo se comenzaron a escuchar los quejidos de Helga. Estos quejidos sacaron a Arnold de su sueño y observo como Helga se ponía la cobija encima y se volteaba ocultándose del sol. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver la escena. Ella le parecía tierna, muy adorable en su faceta relajada, sin ser la catedrática seria que venía a un congreso. Esa era la Helga que el solía recordar, la que por algunos meses cuando tenían 17 le robo suspiros varias veces al día.

Miro por encima de la cobija la figura de Helga, parecía una silueta menuda y torneada. Muy bella. Su cabello lucia enmarañado. Se sintió terriblemente atraído por ella y tuvo que buscar concentrarse en un pensamiento diferente, porque si Helga despertaba en ese instante pensaría que es un pervertido que se excitaba con la idea de verla dormir. Lo cual quizá si era verdad.

Recordó que estaban en la casa de huéspedes. _Jamás había hecho esta clase de locura, normalmente solo venia yo solo cuando la situación lo requería… ¿Cómo sacare a Helga de aquí sin que lo noten?_ Volteo a ver a la rubia que parecía dormir plácidamente. Intento recordar que día era… Incluso había perdido la noción de los días por el perfume de frutas que venía desde el cabello de Helga. Después de algunos instantes recordó que era sábado. _Con algo de suerte los huéspedes siguen durmiendo, deberíamos de salir de aquí ahora mismo._

-Helga… psss Helga – Dudo unos segundos sobre si debía agitar su hombro para despertarla, pues según recordaba ella tenía mal genio al despertar- Helga, debemos irnos- dijo finalmente tocando el hombro de la rubia y moviéndola lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza y volteaba hacia los lados, una vez que se ubicó y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ella entro en algo parecido a pánico – Oh por dios Arnold, que pena… yo… - se sobo la sien de la cabeza – Oh dios, que resaca… - volteo a ver a Arnold, el cual aparentemente no tenía ningún síntoma. – Arnold… yo… - se agacho mientras no encontraba que decir exactamente.

-No pasa nada Helga, aparte de esta terrible resaca – dijo mientras él también se sobaba la sien, aparentemente mientras intentaba despertar no se había dado cuenta – Te invito a desayunar, quieres?- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Helga observo la habitación, se miraba mucho mejor iluminada con luz natural. Después miro que estaban los dos sentados en la cama, tapados con la misma cobija y sintió arder sus mejillas.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto con cautela y un poco de miedo

-No, a menos que quieras que todos sepan que dormimos aquí. Por eso te desperté, tenemos que irnos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.- dijo mientras se salía de la cama.

Helga volteo hacia él y vio su espalda, sus hombros anchos y sus piernas ejercitadas. No lucia con músculos marcados, pero se miraba en buena forma y eso le parecía atractivo a ella. Miro como él se pasaba los dedos para intentar peinarse el cabello y volteo de nuevo a verla

-Debemos irnos, vístete, no espiare- dijo mientras le sonreía y se volteaba de nuevo.

Helga se salió de la cama y busco su ropa, se la puso torpemente, pues aún estaba dormida. Intento alisar su pelo con las manos y lo recogió en un moño alto para que no causara más problemas.

-Oye cabeza de.. Arnold, llévame a mi casa, luzco fatal- dijo mientras se ponía uno de los botines sentada en la cama.

Entonces Arnold supuso que ya estaba vestida y volteo hacia ella.

-Pensé que querías ir a desayunar-

-Nunca dije que sí, genio reprimido- dijo ella con sarcasmo y molestia

-como digas Helga – dijo el rodando los ojos y buscando sus llaves –bajaremos sin hacer ruido y si nos descubren, no digas nada… yo me are cargo.-

-si como sea- dijo ella. Para Arnold la chica asustada de ayer al parecer había desaparecido, no solo miraba a la Helga que recordaba de toda la vida, le gustaba verla así.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y bajaron en silencio casi sepulcral. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la entrada y salieron de la casa suspiraron con alivio los dos y se voltearon a ver con complicidad. Helga juraría que vio una mueca picara en Arnold, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto. Él le abrió la puerta y ella se subió. Después de algunos minutos viajando en silencio, miraron el reloj.

-5:56… ¿Es en serio zopenco? ¿Me levantaste a esta hora en sábado cuando tengo resaca?-

-No me lo tienes que agradecer- añadió Arnold con sarcasmo – Si querías que todos supieran que estábamos ahí pudiste haber dormido hasta medio día…-

-No fue mi idea quedarme, tú me lo pediste!-

-y tu accediste… - dijo sonriendo

Helga hizo un sonido de queja, más similar a una rabieta.

-Helga..- la llamo Arnold y cuando ella volteo a verlo él la beso, tan rápido que ella ni siquiera lo vio venir. Cuando termino de besarla Helga había olvidado su molestia – Listo, estás en tu casa-

Ella ni siquiera había notado que estaban frente a su casa. Arnold continúo hablando.

-Pasare por ti en una hora… Aun quiero desayunar y conozco un lugar que te gustara-

-Eso suena más como una orden que como una invitación- dijo ella arqueando una ceja

-¿No quieres venir?- dijo el sonriendo de lado, esperando que Helga bajara la defensiva

-De acuerdo, en una hora- dijo mientras se bajaba.

Helga entro a la casa y evidentemente nadie la esperaba y mucho menos a esa hora. Suponían que estaba con Phoebe y que volvería por la tarde. Subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y busco ropa. Eligio finalmente un vestido rosa pastel con vuelos y tela ligera. Aparentemente sencillo y fresco, con delgados tirantes y un largo cómodo, bajo la rodilla. Se metió a dar un baño rápido y decidió no peinarse. Se pintó las pestañas y se puso brillo labial. Se colocó unas sandalias blancas con una flor de tela enorme y cintas que subían hasta sus tobillos. Cuando bajo encontró a Arnold a punto a tocar la puerta. Miro que el traía el pelo aun mojado y llevaba una camisa de color negro, jeans y tenis. Abrió rápidamente la puerta, esperando que no tocara, pues despertaría a Bob y Miriam.

-Oh!, ya estas lista- expreso Arnold al mirarla abrir la puerta – Que hermosa te miras…- soltó con naturalidad. Helga se sonrojo ligeramente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Que rápido fuiste Arnoldo, en menos de una hora estuviste de vuelta-

-Te extrañaba demasiado- dijo el con una naturalidad que a Helga le hizo flaquear las piernas

-No comiences con tus cursilerías, andando! Muero de hambre!- expreso mientras se subía al auto

-Como tú digas Helga-

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, ambos conversaron como viejos amigos antiguas anécdotas del barrio y comieron. Arnold estaba seguro que nunca había compartido un desayuno tan perfecto con nadie más. Ella bromeaba y jugaba con su cabello. No temía decir lo que pensaba y sus respuestas eran siempre acertadas e inteligentes. Llenas de gracia y sofisticación. Lo tenía completamente embelesado. A su merced. Y de alguna manera extraña sabía que Helga jamás se aprovecharía de eso. Ella no.

-Tenías razón Shortman, la comida aquí es deliciosa- dijo ella mientras bebía un sorbo de café

-Me alegra que te gustara Helga- sonrió para ella y bebió de su taza - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el día de hoy? – dijo viéndola fijamente

-¿A mí? Mmm veamos…- se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla en gesto de meditación actuada – es sábado… ohh cierto… Le prometí a Phoebe que iríamos a la playa…- hizo un puchero inconscientemente, pues aunque no lo aceptara, no quería pensar en la idea de separarse de Arnold.

-Excelente, Gerald y yo pensábamos ir mañana, pero podríamos ir con ustedes hoy-

-Genial!, deja llamo a Phoebe- saco su celular y marco el numero

 _-Hola Phoebe-_

 _-Buenos días Helga, Son las 8 ¿Dónde estás?-_

 _-Desayunando con… Arnold-_

 _Se escuchó un ensordecedor grito por parte de phoebe que hasta Arnold escucho_

 _-¿Qué paso Helga? ¿Acaso tú y el…?-_

 _-no Phebs, nada de eso. Despues te digo. Te llamaba porque quedamos de ir a la playa. –_

 _-Cierto, y aún sigo en la cama… ¿Paso por ti en una hora?-_

 _-Arnold dice que lo invite y que tú invites al cabeza de cepillo-_

 _-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Nos vemos en la playa?-_

 _-Me parece bien, lleva lo que te tocaba y nos vemos en un par de horas-_

 _-de acuerdo Helga, Adios-_

-Todo listo, vámonos! Tenemos que empacar para ir a la playa Arnoldo!-

-¿Empacar? Pensé que solo iríamos el día de hoy- dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta a la camarera

-Phoebe y yo pensábamos volver mañana por la mañana… Pero si quieres podemos volver hoy- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-No… Solo tendríamos que pasar por unas cosas a mí casa y le llamara a mi madre para que no se preocupe-

Salieron de la cafetería y así un par de horas más tarde estaban llegando a la playa, Arnold se sorprendió al ver salir a Helga del vestidor que había en la playa usando un bikini de dos piezas en color rojo, un pareo cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, un sombrero de playa y lentes oscuros. Pudo observar el cuerpo perfecto de la rubia, a pesar de que el pareo cubría desde su cadera, aprecio perfectamente la figura de Helga.

La miro de la cabeza a los pies, observo como recogió su cabello en un moño alto. Podría asegurar que ella era copa C por el volumen que tenían sus pechos y la angosta cintura dejaba ver que tenía una perforación en el ombligo y usaba un arete. Jamás habría imaginado eso cuando vio a Helga en el congreso. Y finalmente vio la peligrosa curva que se formaba entre su busto y la cadera. Parecía un monumento a lo que Arnold creía perfecto. Le pareció un cambio radical, pues recordaba que la última vez que ambos habían coincidido en la playa ella usaba una camiseta y un short. Pero en ese entonces solo tenían 9 años. La Helga de ahora no era ni la sombra de aquella malcriada niña.

Por su parte, Phoebe solía ser más recatada al vestir. Pues llevaba un traje de una sola pieza, clásico en color azul. Phoebe no tenía sus curvas pronunciadas, pero las que tenía la hacían lucir femenina. Ella se puso un pareo de color negro con algunas flores blancas y llevaba el cabello suelto. Para Gerald, Phoebe era la chica más linda de toda la playa.

Helga se acercó a Arnold y comenzó a sobar su brazo nerviosamente, justo como cuando era niña. Arnold sonrió al pensar que quizá la niña que solía ser Helga aún estaba ahí, solo que ahora era mayor.

-No me mires como un pedazo de carne Cabeza de balón… Me pones nerviosa-

-Lo siento Helga, no era mi intención-

-Oigan tortolos, no piensan disfrutar la playa?- pregunto Gerald mientras alzaba una ceja pícaramente

-Deja tus comentarios de secundaria cabeza de cepillo- dijo Helga sonando molesta

-Vaya pataki, aun no pierdes tu dulce temperamento… Esa del congreso no eras tú-

-Claro que era yo, pero ahí no estaban diciéndome las cosas que dices tú-

-chicos, chicos, calmémonos.. ¿Qué tal si vamos y disfrutamos de la playa?- dijo Phoebe para calmar la situación

-Sí, la playa se mira estupenda-dijo Arnold, tomando de la mano a Helga.

Helga se sonrojo y Gerald estaba a punto de decir algo sobre el sonrojo, pero Phoebe le dio un codazo y evito que dijera algo.

Pasaron el resto del día jugando con las olas y comiendo bocadillos a la orilla de la playa. Phoebe y Helga dijeron que tenían un bronceado soberbio. Pero los chicos las miraban del mismo color. Cuando la noche llego Arnold pensó que simplemente se irían a dormir todos. La sorpresa que se llevo fue enorme, al ver que las chicas e incluso Gerald comenzaron a arreglarse para ir a un sitio de baile que estaba cerca de la playa. Arnold no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder a lo que la mayoría pedía.

Helga se puso un vestido straple negro y corto con lentejuelas bordadas, tacones y accesorios. Dejo su mismo moño alto y se puso un labial rojo. Phoebe por su parte se puso un vestido tipo mono de color gris plata straple, con llamativos zapatos color azul rey. Gerald opto por una camisa de vestir en color guinda y pantalón. Arnold simplemente se puso una camisa de color gris y un pantalón con zapatos.

Se dirigieron al lugar en cuestión y al entrar las luces de color neon casi los dejaban ciegos. Se dirigieron a una de las mesas y pidieron una ronda. Pese a que Phoebe no quería más que una limonada.

La música electro sonaba y miraban como una gran cantidad de jóvenes bailaban en la pista. Gerald no tardó mucho en convencer a Phoebe de ir a bailar y de un momento a otro desaparecieron, dejando a Helga y Arnold solos en la mesa.

-oye shortman, ¿listo para beber algo decente?- dijo casi gritando en su oído

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pediré una bebida de verdad, ¿quieres?- dijo ella en un tono que más que un ofrecimiento, sonaba como un reto

Llamo al camarero, le susurro algo al oído y este volvió con un par de bebidas de colores extravagantes, sombrillas y popotes. Aparentemente inofensivas. Helga las pago y volteo sonriendo maliciosamente hacia Arnold.

-Listo shortman, hasta el fondo- dijo sonriéndole

-¿Estás loca?- dijo alzando una ceja

-Vamos, no te comportes como si nunca hubieras estado en un spring break…-

Fue solo cuestión de que terminaran de beber ese trago con popote para que Arnold recuperara el valor y Helga se dejara querer por él.  
-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto Arnold arrastrando sus palabras

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- dijo Helga caminando hacia la pista

Nunca habían bailado juntos, se sorprendieron ambos al ver lo rápido que se acoplaron y mientras bailaban la cercanía de sus cuerpos hacia que el tono de las caricias al bailar fuera aumentando.

Helga sujetaba a Arnold por el cuello y él la sostenía por la cintura, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Helga se acercó al oído de Arnold y en un tono que él jamás había escuchado ella comenzó a hablar.

-Me encanta bailar, aunque no lo hago muy seguido… -

La respiración agitada de ella por estar bailando y la cercanía de los cuerpos ocasiono que Arnold sintiera como la piel de su espalda de erizaba.

Le respondió a Helga con una voz ronca que ella nunca había escuchado por parte de él.

-Me alegra ser la pareja de baile que elegiste para esta ocasión.- bajo la mano hacia la cadera de ella y no vio oposición alguna. Ella siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Entre los destellos de luces logro guiarse hasta encontrar los labios de ella y comenzó a besarla. Después de un rato que parecieron segundos él la miro a los ojos – Helga… vámonos de aquí…-

-como tú quieras shortman- dijo besando la comisura de sus labios

Ambos estaban demasiado alcoholizados, salieron torpemente del lugar sin si quiera decirle a Phoebe o a Gerald a donde se dirigían.

-Helga… - él comenzó a besarla cerca del auto y se detuvo para verla – me encantas… desde hace tanto tiempo. Todo parece un sueño.-

Helga estaba tan alcolizada que todo le parecía sencillo, sin tapujos simplemente comenzó a hablar entre besos – Arnold, te amo tanto… te he amado desde que era una niña… Pensé que lejos de Hillwood podría olvidarte y cuando creí que te casarías… - estaba por comenzar a llorar

-No menciones eso, eso no me interesa… Me interesa este instante en el que estamos juntos… Quiero quedarme contigo así para siempre… -

-Arnold… - Lo beso por algunos segundos – Vamos a mi habitación- dijo ella

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el meditando la situación

-si…-

CONTINUARA!

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el cap! :3 Me gusta mucho dejarlos con la incertidumbre.**

 **Diganme que les parecio... ¿Esta bien si sigo la historia con categoria T? ¿Esperan que termine pronto? ¿Le esta gustando el rumbo que tiene?**

 **Cuentenme sus inquietudes y sus deseos. Creanme que leo cada review con calma.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo esta falacia literaria.**

 **Los amo :** )


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo doce… Yo sé que no es bueno extenderme en muchos capítulos, pero algunos creo yo son muy cortos.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews… Aunque nadie responda mis preguntas que dejo plasmadas por aquí. Asumiré que les gusta todo como va.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Cuando llegaron al auto, Arnold abrió la puerta para Helga lo mejor que pudo… Ella subió al asiento del copiloto y se relajó. Cuando Arnold llego al asiento del piloto volteo a ver a Helga, realmente le parecía injusto aceptar la invitación de ella en la situación en que estaban.

-Helga… No me siento comodo con aceptar tu invitación, no ahora, no así- dijo arrastrando las palabras, intentando sonar lo más claro posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te resulto lo suficientemente buena para eso?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño – Claro… como no soy una de esas modelos sin grasa que tanto te gustan- dijo con sarcasmo evidente.

-No es eso Helga, míranos! Apenas podemos mantenernos en pie-

Ella se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesta, más que molesta sentía herido su orgullo. ¿Acaso él estaba rechazándola? Quería creer que no se debía a que ella había accedido a todo fácilmente. Intento abrir la puerta del auto, quería salir. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver como ella luchaba contra la puerta

-Quiero bajar, quiero irme de aquí- Ella intento mostrarse simplemente molesta y no hacer evidente que lo que más deseaba era ir corriendo hacia el mar y dejar que allí se perdieran sus lágrimas.

-Helga… calmémonos.. ¿sí?- A pesar de todo Arnold intentaba mantener la calma y no caer en las provocaciones de Helga. No quería que todo saliera más mal de lo que ya había salido. Suspiro pesadamente y continuo hablando – Si quieres bajar del auto, bajemos. Yo voy contigo… ¿Quieres caminar? – mantuvo la vista fija en Helga, expectante a lo que ella dijera.

Helga bajo la mirada, jugueteo con sus manos intentando calmar sus nervios y volteo a mirarlo intentando ocultar las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo.

Arnold bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Helga, le ayudo a bajar y miro como ella de mala gana aventó los tacones que usaba dentro del auto. Pese a que ella estaba comportándose como una adolescente haciendo un berrinche él creía que era el berrinche más adorable que había visto. Nada le parecía más fascinante que ver los cambios erráticos de humor que podía tener Helga. Como de la felicidad pasaba al enojo y brincaba a la melancolía. Disfrutaba de ver como no temía ella expresar lo que realmente sentía. Pero estaba más que seguro que en ese momento ella contenía todo lo que estaba sintiendo por miedo a las consecuencias.

Cuando estuvo Helga parada junto a él aprecio claramente que ella era por varios centímetros más baja que él y eso le gustaba.

Caminaron en silencio por la orilla de la playa, no sabía que decirle a Helga, como explicarle que no quería acostarse con ella. Y no por cualquiera de las horribles razones que ella pensara, sino porque no quería arruinar nada.

Finalmente Helga se detuvo, se sentó sobre la arena húmeda y hundió los pies en ella, abrazo sus rodillas sobre su pecho y miro hacia el océano. Observo con cuidado el vaivén de las olas y como la luna hacia que la vista fuera simplemente perfecta. Las estrellas tintineaban en una sincronía casi armónica.

Arnold se sentó a su lado, no le importo que sus zapatos estuvieran arruinados con la humedad de la arena. ¿Ahora que podría decirle para arreglar las cosas? Ambos estaban alcoholizados y no sabía que rumbo podrían tomar las cosas. Por primera vez en muchos años, él tenía miedo, miedo de que Helga simplemente tomara el siguiente vuelo a San Diego y lo dejara ahí, con una confesión de amor en la boca y el corazón en la mano.

Después de algunos minutos, que para Arnold fueron como horas Helga comenzó a hablar. Aun se podía escuchar como ella arrastraba las palabras y se esforzaba por sonar sobria.

-Lamento eso de hace unos momentos, no sé qué me paso…-

-¿Tú no eres así?- dijo Arnold intentando calmar la situación con tono de broma

Helga sonrió de lado.

-Creo que siempre he sido asi… Soy humana, tengo que tener mis malos momentos. Quiza me he relajado demasiado-

-Yo creo que actuaste como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Yo… no debi decir las cosas asi…-

-Arnold… No lo entiendes-

-Yo en tu lugar habría tenido la misma reacción-

-Creo que todo esto ha pasado muy rápido y estoy aturdida, lo mejor será dejarlo en el olvido – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su vestido.

Arnold la imito poniéndose de pie y se posiciono enfrente de ella.

-Helga, no quiero que olvides nada de lo que ha pasado esta semana… Mucho menos esto – dijo mientras la tomaba por la mejilla delicadamente y la acercaba a él para besarla. Deslizo la misma mano hasta la cintura de ella, la atrajo más y profundizo el beso. Helga se dejó hacer y coloco sus manos en el cuello de él.

Cuando termino el beso miro a Helga sonrojada, buscando aire. Le gustaba ver esa expresión en ella, esa expresión de necesidad de continuar besándolo. Tomo la mano de Helga y la beso. Para después rodearla con sus brazos, en silencio. Sintió como la rubia se recargaba en su hombro, tan cerca de su pecho que ella escucho su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-Helga, no me dejes…- dijo el en un susurro casi suplicante

-Jamás te deje, mi corazón se quedó contigo…- respondió ella

Caminaron de regreso para buscar el auto. Arnold recordó que Helga se marcharía dentro de 5 días y pudo sentir como su estómago se contrajo con la idea. ¿Qué pasaría después del viernes? ¿Qué tal si ella simplemente no lo quería volver a ver más? No estaba seguro de si podía con eso. El no comprendía como en solo cuestión de días Helga había despertado en el sentimientos que creía que habían sido simples cosas de adolescente.

-Te marcharas en 5 días, ¿verdad?- dijo agachando la mirada y apretando la mano de la rubia para llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta Shortman?- dijo ella intentando quitarle importancia

-No quiero pensar en el hecho de que te marcharas, pero es obvio que lo harás…-

-Así es, no pretendo pasar más de dos semanas en Hillwood-

-Por lo menos me llamaras?- dijo el intentando buscar alguna zona de confort dentro de todo

-Suenas como una chica después de una cita… Da miedo – dijo con un tono sarcástico y acido

Ella se detuvo y camino hacia delante de Arnold, lo miro fijamente.

-Arnold, me gustas mucho… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo evidente… Durante muchos años de mi vida no fui algo relevante en la tuya. Tengo temores naturales de tus razones de estar aquí. Incluso dudo de mis propias razones. Mi vida está en San Diego, así como la de Phoebe y Rhonda están en NYC. La tuya y la de Gerald esta en Hillwood. No hay mucho por hacer. Ya todos han decidido. Todos tenemos empleos, compromisos y responsabilidades. Crecimos y nos convertimos en adultos, no tenemos 17 años- dijo con un tono que hacia evidente que el efecto del alcohol estaba pasando.

Arnold bajo la mirada y se sintió derrotado.

-Helga… ¿Y si te quiero en mi vida? ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-No sabría responder de eso…-

-Déjame intentar estar en tu vida, eres importante para mí. No porque luzcas diferente que en preparatoria, secundaria o primaria. Para mí desde siempre has sido importante. Yo… - Él iba a decirle que la amaba, pero se detuvo. Quizá eso complicaría más las cosas. Recapacito y continuo – yo te quiero Helga.-

-Ya veo…- dijo ella volteando a ver el cielo – Mira… está muy oscuro. Pronto va amanecer-

-No cambies el tema… Por favor. Dime algo-

-No sé si puedo decirte lo que quieres escuchar… Durante años pensé en las situaciones hipotéticas de volver a verte… Pero jamás imagine una así. Hace una semana tenía miedo de volver a Hillwood, ahora no estoy segura de sí quiero irme- continuo caminando hacia el auto y Arnold se quedó pasmado.

 _Eso quiere decir, que tengo oportunidad… Ella está pensando en mí…_

Ya no hablaron más en el resto de su caminara, no parecía importante. Caminaron en silencio tomados de la mano. Helga sentía que era extraño todo, jamás pensó en estar caminando por la playa de la mano de Arnold. No eran absolutamente nada y ella sentía que el día que se tuviera que ir, nuevamente su corazón se quedaría con él.

Por su parte, Arnold sintió como brillo un poco de esperanza para él. Aún tenía 5 días para poder demostrarle a Helga cuán importante era para él. Si bien, tenía que ir a trabajar 4 de esos días, intentaría que todo su tiempo libre estuviera dedicado a ella.

Cuando volvieron a donde se suponía debían dormir se encontraron con una Phoebe muy molesta, pues no tenia idea de donde habían estado el resto de la noche.

Fueron todos juntos y buscaron un lugar donde desayunar algo antes de volver a Hillwood.

Cuando Arnold detuvo el auto delante de la casa de Helga escucho como ella suspiro.

-Domingo por la tarde…- dijo ella mientras buscaba su bolso para bajar del auto

-¿Mañana puedo verte por la tarde?- dijo con miedo a escuchar una negativa por parte de ella

-llamame cuando termines tus ocupaciones y con un poco de suerte te hare un espacio en mi agenda.- dijo con tono sarcástico

Arnold sonrio para ella y le ayudo a bajar sus cosas.

-Me divertí mucho Helga, gracias por dejarme ir contigo.-

-Gracias por llevarme… -

-Bien, te vere mañana-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-solo lo se- dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba

-oye, tranquilo shortman, si Bob nos mira jamas conoceras a tu descendencia-

Arnold sonrio y camino hacia su auto, volteo a ver de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta y se despidió agitando la mano.

Cuando el llego a su casa para su sorpresa encontró a sus padres sentados en la sala leyendo.

-Por la cara que traes parece que tu viaje salio bien-dijo Miles mientras volteaba la vista de su lectura

-Hola papá- dijo mientras bajaba la pequeña maleta que cargaba en la mano

-¿Qué tal tu paseo a la playa cariño?- dijo Stella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo estrechaba entre sus brazos

-Muy bien mama, fue interesante-

-Vez, y tu que querias casarte. Aun eres muy joven- dijo Stella con un tono sobreprotector

-Cariño, tu intentando cuidar a tu hijo y estoy seguro que por la cara que trae estaba con una chica-

-¿eso es verdad? –pregunto la madre

Arnold odiaba mentirles a sus padres y sabía que la mayoría de las veces ellos leían la verdad en sus ojos.

-Sí, estaba con Helga- dijo sintiendo el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Helga? ¿La chica que querías llevar al baile y desapareció?- pregunto su madre

-Ella misma… La volví a encontrar hace algunos días-

-¿Y por causa de ella rompiste el compromiso?- dijo su padre sonando severo

-No papá- expreso en tono defensivo

-Hace apenas 2 días dijiste que no te casarías, que habías terminado con Lila- dijo su madre con preocupación -¿Qué está pasando Arnold? ¿Todo esto fue por Helga? No quisimos entrar en detalles de porque terminaste tu compromiso con Lila… Pero después de escuchar esto, creo que estar haciendo algo mal-

-No mamá… No quería decirles la razón por la que termine con Lila, porque a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo soy un caballero, pero si quieren saber… - suspiro pesadamente – Lila se acuesta con su manager – dijo sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima.

Stella se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar la expresión de sorpresa que sabía que tenía, Miles dejo de lado su lectura y volteo totalmente viendo a su hijo.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- dijo su padre

-Estoy bien papá… Me di cuenta… Que realmente nunca estuve enamorado de Lila, solo era una situación comoda y al final todo salió mal –

-¿Y Helga sabe esto?- dijo su madre cruzándose de brazos – No deberías intentar salir con nadie más sin decir lo que paso o por lo menos teniendo claros tus pensamientos y sentimientos-

Arnold los miro por uno segundos, no supo cómo responder a eso

-Ella… Se ira en algunos días…- sintió como su semblante de puso gris.

Sus padres supieron que no había más que agregar a la discusión. Arnold sabría cómo resolverlo.

Camino hacia su habitación pensando en la manera de que Helga no se fuera olvidándolo de nuevo.

Enamorandola.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo!**

 **No se si suba capitulo pronto de nuevo. Pero disfruten este.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Los amo!**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13... wow... no pensaba extenderme tanto**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews… Aunque nadie responda mis preguntas que dejo plasmadas por aquí. Asumiré que les gusta todo como va.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, Helga despertó con una sonrisa cuando finalmente el sol comenzó a acariciar su rubia melena. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro.

Escucho ruido que venía de la planta baja y supuso que eran sus padres que estaban por irse. Bajo a paso lento con su pijama de shorts y blusa en color rosa pastel. Se paró en la entrada de la cocina y miro a sus padres sentados tomando el desayuno. Ella les sonrió, y ese gesto pareció extraño incluso para ella. Se sentía cómoda en su casa después de haber escapado de ella años atrás.

-Buenos días niña- dijo bob mientras le daba un sorbo al café y leía el periódico

-Buenos días Bob- se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles y se estiro de nuevo

-Cariño, ¿Quieres comer un poco de fruta?- pregunto Miriam mientras se ponía de pie

-claro, pero no te molestes yo me puedo servir sola- mientras decía esto se ponía de pie, entonces el sonido del timbre los hizo a voltearan hacia donde era emitido el sonido. –Yo voy- dijo mientras camina a paso lento hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta miro a Nadine parada frente a ella, sonriendo.

-Buen día Helga-

Para Helga realmente no era un problema que Nadine la viera así

-Hola Nadine, estoy desayunando… ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo mientras hacia el ademan para indicarle el camino a la cocina.

-oh! No, no es necesario. Solo vine a entregarte esto… Me envió Rhonda- le extendió un sobre en color beige con letras en dorado oscuro que tenían su nombre "Helga G. Pataki".

-Claro… la estúpida invitación… ¿Por qué no vino ella?- dijo mientras la tomaba y fruncía el ceño

-Ella está ocupada…-

-Claro..- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

-No te quito más tu tiempo, nos vemos entonces el jueves.- Bajo los escalones del pequeño pórtico y agito su mano para despedirse.

Helga permaneció en pie en la puerta hasta que el corolla de color gris se perdió en la esquina. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Cuando se sentó encontró un plato con fruta y café servido.

-Miriam… te dije que no te molestaras-

-Mi niña esta en casa, y quiero que vuelva pronto y no espere 7 años para volver de nuevo- dijo mientras le sonreía y se ponía de pie – tenemos que ir a la oficina tu padre y yo. ¿Te esperamos para cenar?-

-No podre cenar… ¿Podemos vernos a la hora de la comida?-

-claro- dijo Miriam mientras salía hacia la puerta. Bob la esperaba ya en la entrada. –Te esperamos en la oficina- dicho esto cerraron la puerta.

Helga soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a tomar del café mientras observaba el sobre. Lo abrió y miro lo que parecía una invitación demasiado formal.

* * *

 ** _Reunión de ex-alumnos_**

 ** _Srita. Helga Geraldine Pataki_**

 ** _Esta cordialmente invitada al Cocktail de ex-alumnos ofrecido por la Srita. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. El cual será celebrado el próximo jueves en la mansión Wellington en punto de las 8pm._**

 ** _Se sugiere etiqueta para los caballeros y vestido para las damas._**

* * *

-pfff… Lloyd…-expreso con algo más parecido a una queja - ¿Y ahora qué? No traigo ropa para un evento así… No pensé que fuera… tan formal… Bueno… es lunes. Ya lo resolveré-

Se ocupó de algunas cosas mientras llegaba la hora de ir a comer con sus padres. Envió mails, reviso algunos ensayos que había encargado de tarea y eligió que se pondría para salir ese día.

Finalmente decidió usar algo cómodo, no tenía nada planeado. Tomo unos jeans, sandalias cómodas, y una blusa negra de tirantes. Se hizo una coleta alta y se maquillo un poco. Salió hacia la calle y camino hasta llegar con sus padres.

Esa misma mañana, Arnold despertó con muy buen ánimo también. Se arregló para ir a su trabajo en la constructora y salió rápido de casa. Sus padres aún seguían durmiendo.

Mientras manejaba con rumbo a su trabajo, su mente comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido el fin de semana. Sonrió para sí.

 _Helga… Mi dulce Helga… ya verás… Te demostrare lo importante que eres para mi._

Se estaciono y subió rápidamente hacia la oficina a sacar algunos asuntos pendientes y luego salir a campo.

Estaba por terminar de llenar unos reportes cuando escucho que alguien lo llamo desde la puerta.

-¿Debo suponer por tu expresión que ayer te fue bien?- dijo Gerald mientras lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada

-No como yo hubiera deseado… Pero… Es mucho más de lo que alguna vez imagine- expreso mientras mantenía su sonrisa

-Sonríes como un idiota… Asustas amigo-

-Lo siento Gerald, no puedo evitarlo. Siento que estoy soñando-

-Helga se va el viernes… ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Entonces la sonrisa de Arnold desapareció y su semblante de volvió gris

-Claro que lo recuerdo… Pero aun intento buscar la forma de que ella por lo menos regrese o exista la posibilidad de que yo pueda volver a verla.-

-Claro… ¿Ya intentaste decirle que la amas?- dijo intentando sonar obvio

-Gerald, esas son palabras mayores-

-pues así estas actuando, haz algo… si tan importante es para ti- dijo mientras se daba la vuelva – supongo que iras a buscarla en la tarde… Así que no te llamare para ir a algún lugar-

-eso hare.-

Pasados algunos minutos termino sus pendientes y continúo con su trabajo. Cuando llego la hora de la comida decidió caminar a un lugar cercano de donde se encontraba.

Mientras tanto Helga termino de comer con sus padres.

-Estaba deliciosa la comida- dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-Tenemos que volver a la oficina, ¿Quieres que te llevemos a algún lugar?-

-No, no se preocupen. Caminare un poco. Comí demasiado.- sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

Camino algunas calles hasta que cuando giro en una de ellas choco inesperadamente contra alguien.

-lo siento!- dijo con un tono que sonaba dulce y suplicante. El choque no había sido muy fuerte, pero ella se quedó pasmada cerca de esa persona con las manos sobre lo que ella suponía era el pecho de un hombre.

-No te preocupes- les respondió Arnold

-¿Ar-Arnold?- Helga sintió como se volvía torpe y sus mejillas ardían.

Arnold le sonrió y no pudo pensar en nada más perfecto que chocar con ella cuando la tenía en su mente. Tomo con sus manos las mejillas de ella y la atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Que más que un deseo, para él era una necesidad. Él juraría que escucho un suspiro que venía de ella cuando estaba soltándola, pero por el ruido de las personas pasando y los autos no lo supo bien.

-Justo estaba pensando ti…- le dijo mientras la observaba

Helga recordó que venía con ropa desalineada y peinada mal y comenzó a intentar acomodarse la ropa y el cabello. El tomo sus manos, la miro a los ojos y continuo hablando.

-Te vez preciosa Helga-

-Gracias- Ella por fin dejo su cara de sorpresa y le regalo una sonrisa

-Estaba por ir a comer algo, ¿Quieres venir?-

-Yo… acabo de comer, pero te acompaño-

Arnold le extendió su brazo para que lo cruzara con el de ella. Helga acepto el ofrecimiento y caminaron media cuadra más hasta que entraron a un local de comida.

-¿Segura que no quieres nada?- dijo mientras la mesera tomaba la orden

-sí, estoy segura. Gracias-

Cuando la mesera se fue, el busco en la mesa las manos de ella y poso una mano sobre ellas.

-Me alegra verte, tenía horas sin saber de ti-

-suenas como un acosador Arnoldo-

El comenzó a reír y Helga continúo hablando

-Esta mañana Nadine me llevo una invitación-

-claro… la dichosa fiesta- dijo mientras sonaba un tanto burlon –Todos nos preguntamos porque tenemos que ir de etiqueta… Si es algo entre amigos-

-Son… Caprichos de la princesa Rhonda- dijo Helga mientras quitaba sus manos de la mesa y rompía el contacto con Arnold

-Sabes Helga… yo…-Arnold comenzó a tartamudear y se aflojo la corbata de color gris que llevaba puesta –No sé si tú quieras, pero.. – Entonces fue interrumpido por Helga

-Vamos Arnold, estoy envejeciendo aquí- dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a la fiesta?-

Helga soltó una carcajada simpática.

-Arnold, suenas como un adolescente. Pero si quieres que yo te acompañe, lo are… Solo tenías que pedirlo y ya-

-Excelente… - Dijo Arnold mientras le sonreía -¿Entonces… es una cita?-

-Cita suena dramático… Pero faltan muchos días para el jueves… - dijo en un toco que sonó casi coqueto

-Si ese es el caso… ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar hoy?-

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?-

-Estaría loco si no lo hiciera-

Helga estaba por responder astutamente a ese comentario cuando la mesera volvió con la orden de Arnold. Así que no respondió nada y decidió dejar olvidado el tema.

Cuando estaban saliendo del local de comida Arnold comenzó a hablar

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?-

-¿Eh?, no, no… yo realmente necesito caminar… comí demasiado-

-Entonces… ¿A las ocho?- dijo en un tono coqueto

-Tú mismo lo dijiste… es una cita- le sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde iba Arnold

Arnold casi daba un brinco de alegría, pero se contuvo y observo como ella se perdia dando vuelta en la esquina.

Ahora sabia que realmente había una esperanza para el y que esos días que quedaban quizá seria suficientes para que Helga decidiera no dejarlo de lado una vez que se marchara de Hillwood.

* * *

 **:( Amigos… Perdonenme por la tardanza. Pero! Tengo una excusa. Estuve muy muy enferma… Tanto que pase una semana literalmente en cama sin poder hacer nada mas que concentrarme en no-morir.**

 **:) Pero no crean que deje esto abandonado. Realmente quiero terminarla lo mas pronto posible para que termine el sufrimiento de ustedes mis queridos lectores.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo disfrutare sus hermosos reviews.**

 **:3 Los amo! 3**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14... AL FIN! Disculpen la demora.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews… Aunque nadie responda mis preguntas que dejo plasmadas por aquí. Asumiré que les gusta todo como va.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

 _Una cita…_ Helga caminaba distraída por las calles del centro de Hillwood. Como cualquier turista que llega de paso a un pueblo, Helga observaba cada detalle a su paso. Recordó la invitación de Rhonda, así que entro a algunas tiendas de vestidos. Miro sus opciones. Bufó y refunfuño. Las opciones no eran de su agrado.

Desistió al final y decidió caminar de regreso a su casa. Después de todo había aceptado salir con Arnold esa misma noche.

A su paso se encontró en el campo Gerald. Miró a los niños jugando, corriendo y gritando. Justo como cuando ella y la pandilla eran niños. Casi sentía que podía ver los recuerdos corriendo y gritando. Sonrió de lado. _Me pregunto que tantas cosas me perdí por escapar. Apuesto que hubiera sido divertido pasar los veranos de universidad aquí._

Miro el viejo pete a su paso, incluso de desvió algunas cuadras para mirar la P.S. 118. Sintió una nostalgia que la hizo sentir enferma. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar de todos esos buenos momentos? ¿Cómo es que ella era tan difícil?

Llego hasta el pórtico de su casa y se sentó en la escalera. Por algunos momentos se perdió en la nada. _Amo este pueblo, pero… La razón por la que lo amo es por todos esos recuerdo que incluyen a Arnold y las personas que quiero. Arnold… ¿Qué hare el viernes que tenga que irme?_

Mientras a unos minutos de ahí, Arnold daba vueltas en su habitación, no sabia como sentirse al respecto. Durante toda la preparatoria busco la forma de llegar a Helga y parecía siempre que esta ponía una barrera entre ambos. Y pensar que ahora estaba ella dispuesta a darle algo parecido a una oportunidad, para él era como un sueño.

Tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

-Pase- dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-Hijo, te vi llegar. Luces ansioso-

-No se como sentirme realmente- dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca y se acomodaba el cabello – Helga acepto cenar conmigo.-

-¿Y a donde la llevaras?- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio

-No estoy seguro, pensé en Chez Paris, pero no quiero agobiarla.-

-Helga siempre ha sido una jovencita muy especial, nada convencional. No creo que un cliché como Chez Paris le sorprenda. –

-Eso me temo-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre? Esta en el estudio, ella siempre es mejor en esas cosas- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias papá-

Cuando entro al estudio miro a su madre leyendo algunos documentos. Ella rápidamente se percató de su presencia y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo hijo?-

-Veras mamá… Invite a cenar a Helga y ella acepto- Arnold espero a ver la reacción que tenia

-Ya veo… Hijo, no tengo nada en contra de ella, incluso me parece una jovencita excepcional. Pero me parece que no te estas tomando el tiempo necesario para nada. Es decir, hace apenas unos días ibas a casarte con Lila… ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella que piensa al respecto? – Lo miro con ojos severos – Hijo… Eres un adulto, yo no mando en ti. Haz lo que creas conveniente y llévala a cenar a donde tu quieras- no agrego nada mas. Simplemente volvió la vista a su lectura.

Arnold no agrego ningún comentario, regreso en sus pasos y salió del estudio. Encontró a unos metros a su padre, que había escuchado todo.

-Al parecer ella no esta de acuerdo con ninguna de tus decisiones de los últimos años…-

-Eso parece… - respondió Arnold

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, pronto eran las 8pm y Arnold tenia ideada lo que él pensaba seria la cita perfecta para Helga. Tocó la puerta y para su sorpresa abrió el gran Bob.

-Hola Sr Pataki- dijo una vez que el shock había pasado

-Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo mientras fijaba a vista en Arnold

-Este… yo… ¿Helga esta lista?- Arnold se auto bofeteó mentalmente, pudo haber dicho tantas cosas y dijo eso

-¿Para que? ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hija?- dijo notablemente a la defensiva

-ehh nosotros, es decir ella y yo, saldremos… -

-¿ah si…?-

Para suerte de Arnold, Helga llego en ese momento.

-Bob, te dije que saldría esta noche…- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos delante de ellos

-Pero no dijiste que irías con un muchacho!-

-Por dios Bob, CRIMINAL! Vivo sola desde los 17… -

Arnold comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la escena. Pero entonces Miriam apareció.

-Bob, cielo, deja a los muchachos…- dijo cruzando los brazos igual que Helga

-Pero Miriam!-

-Pero nada, vamos entra. Dejalos-

Entonces Arnold finalmente pudo ver con atención a Helga, llevaba el cabello suelto, maquillaje tenue y un vestido en color negro, corto y ajustado. Tacones altos y un bolso de mano que hacían juego. Helga realmente lucia bella esa noche. Cuando cruzo la mirada con ella, noto que tenia una expresión molesta. La escucho bufar y maldecir bajito.

-Shortman! Criminal! ¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? Dijiste que saldríamos a cenar…-

Entonces Arnold lo recordó, su plan no era una cita como todas. Se sobo la nuca nervioso y enfrento a Helga.

-Lo siento Helga, debí haberte llamado… -

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo bajando la guardia durante unos instantes, en los que su voz sonó dulce.

-No es eso, es decir… Yo quiero que cenemos. Pero no quería que estuvieras incomoda. Salgamos a pasear. Esperare a que cambies tu ropa por algo mas cómodo.-

-¿Estas seguro? – Observo Helga como Arnold asentía –Bien… si eso quieres. Eso explica los vaqueros y la chaqueta… Pasa, seria grosero de mi parte hacerte esperar aquí-

Terrible idea para Arnold. Helga se demoró 20 minutos en cambiar su ropa. Tiempo en el que se tuvo que enfrentar a los interrogatorios de Bob.

-Así que vives aquí…- Decía Bob mientras Arnold deseaba desaparecer de la sala de la casa Pataki.

-por dios Bob! Deja tus interrogatorios- grito Helga desde la escalera mientras bajaba

Arnold se puso de pie y la miro entrar a la sala, llevaba pantalón vaquero y un sueter de color rosa.

Cuando estuvieron finalmente afuera de la casa Pataki, Helga comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo mientras sonreía

-Espero que quieras caminar, porque caminaremos hasta un lugar donde venden hamburguesas y malteadas… -

-Me agrada tu idea…-

Caminaron durante un largo rato en silencio y finalmente Arnold comenzó a hablar.

-Helga, quiero que esta noche tengamos esa cita que tanto deseaba cuando íbamos en preparatoria. Esa que jamás tuve el valor de pedirte-

-Me parece bien, por un momento creí que me llevarías a Chez Paris…-

-Lo pensé, pero… -

-lo sé, soy demasiado genial para eso-

Arnold sonrió.

La cena fue divertida y sin contratiempos, pidieron malteadas de chocolate y Arnold miro como Helga comía sus papas fritas con crema de topping de la malteada. Eso era nuevo e interesante. Miraba a Helga brillar de una manera diferente.

Siguieron caminando después de la cena y se sorprendió cuando Helga le pidió que entraran a un centro de videojuegos. Le sorprendió que Helga aun tuviera habilidades excepcionales para eso. Le gano en todos y reclamo un premio con los tickets que obtuvo por ganar en todos los juegos.

Caminaron hasta llegar al muelle, se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio mirando el vaivén del agua.

-Arnold, me iré en un par de días… - dijo Helga cambiando su semblante a uno triste

-Realmente no quisiera pensar en eso… -

-Lo sé, pero… Debes tenerlo en mente- Luego sonrió – Hoy pasee por tantos lugares que me trajeron recuerdos… No puedo creer que vivimos tantas aventuras –

-Si, fueron excelentes aventuras-

-Arnold… ¿Recuerdas el libro rosa? – dijo sin mirarlo, solo observaba el agua

-Claro, busque a la autora durante años… Desistí cuando note lo bella que lucias en clase de química cuando teníamos 15… -

-Yo lo escribí… -

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo!**

 **Ya estoy de vacaciones… :3 Esperen actualizaciones mas seguido. Esto se acaba este mismo año.**

 **Espero que les guste como va todo.**

 **:) Ya quiero leer sus reviews.**

 **Los amo.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15! Lamento la terrible demora como siempre.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:) Si tienen dudas o comentarios, sugerencias o jitomatazos! Se aceptan!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews… Aunque nadie responda mis preguntas que dejo plasmadas por aquí. Asumiré que les gusta todo como va.**

 **Disfruten! Esto lo escribo para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Caminaron hasta llegar al muelle, se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio mirando el vaivén del agua.

-Arnold, me iré en un par de días… - dijo Helga cambiando su semblante a uno triste

-Realmente no quisiera pensar en eso… -

-Lo sé, pero… Debes tenerlo en mente- Luego sonrió – Hoy pasee por tantos lugares que me trajeron recuerdos… No puedo creer que vivimos tantas aventuras –

-Si, fueron excelentes aventuras-

-Arnold… ¿Recuerdas el libro rosa? – dijo sin mirarlo, solo observaba el agua

-Claro, busque a la autora durante años… Desistí cuando note lo bella que lucias en clase de química cuando teníamos 15… -

-Yo lo escribí… -

Arnold volteo buscando en el panorama la figura de Helga, no estaba seguro de cómo debía ser su reacción. Cuando finalmente se encontró con la mirada de Helga esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿Así que tú eras esa Cecil?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-Tal parece que si…- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida por la forma en que se había dado en momento.

-Es increíble como nunca has perdido esa cualidad tuya Helga-

-¿Cuál?- dijo ella girándose hacia él

Se sonrojo terriblemente al notar que Arnold ya estaba a 5 cm de su rostro sonriéndole, parpadeo y la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Sintió como se acercaba a sus labios. Cerró los ojos y escucho.

-La cualidad de sorprenderme-

Sintió como su piel se erizo y disfruto del amor que se paseaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La cita fue un éxito según Arnold y un sueño para Helga. Pronto Helga se encontraba en su habitación recordando todo.

Cuando la mañana llego y Helga se sorprendió despertando tarde, sonrió y bajo hasta la cocina buscando un poco de café. Ya era miércoles.

-Solo me quedan un par de días…- busco en las repisas el café y no encontró nada – demonios… no hay café –

Tomo su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. Llego a un mercado cercano, compro algunas cosas y cuando iba saliendo una voz la distrajo.

-Helga?-

Se giro buscando la persona emisora de esa voz y cuando la encontró

-Si? Te conozco? Puedo ayudarte en algo?- actuando natural

Helga estaba confundida, en cierto modo creía conocer a esa persona, pero no recordaba de quien se trataba.

-Que extraño que finjas sorpresa de verme… Pues te robaste a mi prometido-

-Lila?-

Entonces Helga reconcio aquellas mejillas llenas de pecas maquilladas, ese cabello y definitivamente no le gusto la apariencia frívola y delgada de Lila

-vaya Helga… Salir de Hillwood te lleno de gracia… y dime ¿a todas les quitas su novio? O solo es que jamás superaras tu obsesión con Arnold?-

-No comprendo de que hablas…- A pesar de que sabia perfectamente de que le hablaba ella, no estaba dispuesta a entrar en discusión por eso.

-Helga… Arnold nunca te amó, ni te ama, ni sueñes con que te amara. El solo esta… sorprendido por lo que miro – dijo recorriéndola de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva

-Lila… te ruego que no sigas con tus comentarios. No comprendo nada.- dijo Helga mientras caminaba en dirección contraria de Lila. Pero esta la siguió.

-Helga Pataki, no te engañes… Arnold Shortman solo quiere una cosa de ti… y cuando la consiga… volverá conmigo y me hará su esposa. –

Helga sintió una punzada en el corazón pero siguió su camino sin decir nada, Lila continuo detrás de ella.

-Él jamas dejara Hillwood… Ya se que te vas el viernes…Pierdes tu tiempo, en dos días no conseguirás que te amé –

Finalmente Lila se detuvo y sonrió con satisfacción, si no conseguía que Helga se fuera esa misma noche a causa de la incertidumbre, estaba convencida de que Arnold jamas la seguiría. Y ella misma lo sabía, pues en muchas ocasiones ella le pidió a Arnold que se mudaran juntos a una ciudad diferente y él se negó.

Cuando Helga cruzo la puerta de la entrada de su casa se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que Lila tenía razón. Arnold no la seguiría y ella no pensaba volver a Hillwood. Todo era simplemente imposible.

Y si lo pensaba bien, las palabras de Lila tenían mucha razón, él jamas le había dicho que la amaba, mientras que ella se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Entonces le parecía ridículo seguir viviendo ese cuento de hadas que finalmente tendría que terminar ese viernes. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar.

Arnold se encontraba trabajando en la oficina que compartía con su amigo Gerald. Y este lo sorprendió suspirando mientras descansaba un poco.

-Oye, ¿desde cuando suspiras viejo?- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Gerald, estoy enamorado y estoy seguro de eso-

-si claro, eso lo has dicho muchas veces- dijo ignorando a Arnold

-Esta vez estoy seguro, Gerald… Si es necesario, me iré con ella este viernes-

-oye oye, tranquilo. Yo adoro a Phoebe, y no por eso me voy a New York cada vez que terminan las vacaciones de ella- giro la silla buscando a su amigo y continuo - ¿Por qué no comienzas por decirle que la amas? Si tan enamorado estas…-

-Lo are, mañana después del baile de Rhonda se lo diré.-

-Si, claro…-

Por la noche Helga le explico a sus padres que no podía quedarse mas tiempo en la ciudad. Que mañana mismo tomaría un taxi al aeropuerto.

-¿Qué no te ibas el viernes?- pregunto Bob incriminatoriamente

-Ya te dije Bob, cambio de planes. Podemos vernos en San Francisco para navidad con Olga. –

-Pero cariño, apenas es marzo… ¿Por qué no vienes en el verano?- añadió Miriam

-Lo pensare… Termine de empacar mis cosas y dejare algunas. –

-Te echaremos de menos cariño- dijo Miriam con lagrimas amenazando por salir

-también yo los extrañare-

Cuando Bob decidió irse a su habitación pues las despedidas lo ponían de malas, Helga se acercó a Miriam y casi en un susurro inaudible le dijo.

-Mamá… Si viene Arnold, ¿Podrías darle esto?-

Miriam tomo entre sus manos el sobre, en parte sabía que su hija estaba escapando de nuevo como lo había hecho años atrás. Pero le tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos ahora le dejaba una explicación a aquel chico.

Helga subio a su habitación y le marco a Phoebe.

 _-Helga? Pasa algo?-_

 _-Phoebe, me voy mañana… -_

 _-¿No te quedas a la fiesta?-_

 _-Imposible… yo… no puedo. No tengo el valor para llegar al viernes y saber que todo se terminara. –_

 _-Bueno Helga, sabes que yo siempre te apoyo. Gracias por decirme.-_

 _-Gracias por escuchar Phoebe-_

Por la mañana Helga se despidió de sus padres, Miriam lloro y Bob le dijo que no tardara tanto en volver a visitarlos. Ella subió sus maletas al taxi y observo todo el camino con melancolía. No sabia si realmente tendría el valor de volver a la ciudad en el futuro.

Arnold toco el timbre de la casa Pataki a las 8am, pues estaba preocupado de no tener noticias de Helga. Cuando Bob Pataki abrió la puerta y le dijo que Helga se había ido de nuevo Arnold sintió que se encontraba en un viaje al pasado.

Se sintió devastado, incluso arrepentido de no haberle dicho como se sentía esa noche en el muelle. Quizá eso habría hecho una diferencia. Bob cerro la puerta y el comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

Cuando iba a subir, escucho a Miriam gritarle.

-Arnold!-

-¿Sra Pataki?-

-Arnold, Helga dejo esto para ti- dijo extendiéndole el sobre –Lamento que Helga de nuevo se fuera sin despedirse.- sonrio melancólicamente y volvió a su casa.

Arnold subio a su auto y observo el sobre, era de color blanco y tenia escrito con pluma su nombre, con una excelente caligrafia. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

 _ **Querido Arnold:**_

 _ **Si estas leyendo esto es porque soy una cobarde incapaz de despedirse… Como siempre.**_

 _ **Después de todo, esto que teníamos, sea lo que sea… Se tenia que terminar el viernes. Tengo una vida en otro lugar y la tuya esta en esta ciudad que nos vio crecer.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho que las cosas sucedieran asi, supongo que hemos estado en lugares equivocados y en momentos inapropiados toda nuestra vida. Siendo honesta no creo que lleguemos a tener sincronía algún dia. Creo que perdi esa esperanza.**_

 _ **Me gustaría decir que volveré, pero no estoy segura de eso.**_

 _ **Cuando acepte volver a Hillwood, no pretendía encontrarte de nuevo. Esperaba que nunca mas nos volviéramos a ver. Pues tu recuerdo siempre me atormenta.**_

 _ **Espero que ahora que se el sabor de tus dulces besos pueda continuar viviendo.**_

 _ **Helga**_

Arnold tomo su celular, marco rápidamente mientras manejaba.

-Phoebe… Ayudame-

* * *

 **:) Pronto terminara esto!**

 **Besos**


	16. Final

**Capitulo final! Como lo prometi!**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no es mío. Le pertenece a Craig Bartlett.**

 **Antecedente: Historia situada cuando los personajes tienen más de 24.**

 **:)** **Disfruten! Fue un placer escribir para ustedes.**

* * *

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

 _Pensamientos_ , - Diálogos-, _Llamadas._

* * *

Helga entro al aeropuerto arrastrando las maletas y maldiciendo entre dientes. Debía de mantenerse calmada, pronto volvería a su cómoda rutina en San Diego, la costa, los centros comerciales y su trabajo en la universidad.

Se acercó a una de las ventanillas, jalo las maletas y tosió disimuladamente para que la empleada volteara a verla.

-Disculpe, podría darme el primer vuelo que consiga a San Diego con estos boletos- dijo mientras le entregaba su viaje redondo

-Srita Pataki, su vuelo es un viaje redondo para el viernes, esto implica un costo extra por el cambio-

-si, si, lo sé. Solo quiero irme de aquí… ¿Cuál es el primer vuelo disponible?- dijo mientras blanqueaba los ojos

-Por el tipo de vuelo que compro si quiere el vuelo directo serian 2000 dolares –

-¿2000 dlls?! – Helga palideció y casi mata de susto a la empleada

-Si le parece un cargo muy elevado podría esperar al viernes…- dijo de forma retadora

-¿Dónde esta el gerente? EXIJO HABLAR CON EL!- dijo a gritos

Después de casi 20 minutos de negociaciones que Helga se negó a perder, consiguió una tarifa de recargo mucho menor, el problema era que debía tomar un trasbordo. Eso haría que el vuelo durara probablemente el doble de tiempo. Pero Helga solo quería salir de la ciudad y acepto la oferta finalmente.

Pronto se encontraba observando por la ventana de un avión, finalmente se concedió el poder derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando estaba transbordando a su segundo vuelo era la 1pm, tomo el celular y suspiro mientras marcaba.

 _-Shenna?-_

 _-Hola Helga, ¿Cómo estás?-_

 _-Estoy viva, Shenna.. Necesito que vayas por mi al aeropuerto por la noche.-_

 _-ohh Helga… Lo lamento, estaré ocupada. Pero que te parece si dejo tu auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto? Traes el duplicado?-_

 _-si, si… me parece bien, ¿Y a dónde vas en jueves?-_

 _-ohhh… ya vez… cosas que pasan.-_

 _-Bien, tengo que irme. Te veré en la noche o mañana temprano-_

Cuando finalmente llego a San Diego, eran las 7pm, recogió sus maletas y se sintió menos tensa. Tenia los pies hinchados y solo quería ir a refugiarse en su habitación hasta que tuviera que ir a trabajar el lunes.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de salida y busco en su bolso las llaves del Jetta que debía estar estacionado afuera. Levanto la vista para ver como se miraba afuera.

 _Parece que lloverá esta noche…_ Pensó mientras volvía a su búsqueda.

-Maldición… No tengo las estúpidas llaves… Deben estar en mi departamento… Matare a Shenna cuando la mire- Dijo para si misma molesta fuera de si, sin darse cuenta que alguien le respondió

-Sheena dice que lo lamenta… Pero que sabe que la perdonaras-

-Al demonio con Sheena Arnold, ¿cómo me llevare mi auto?- dijo ensimismada buscando en su bolso el celular

Arnold sonreía delante de ella, maravillado por ver a esa niña molesta que conoció en Hillwood de nuevo. Estaba allí, parado delante de ella, con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y la boca llena de palabras que quería decirle. Le temblaban las rodillas y no tenia un plan si ella lo rechazaba.

Entonces Helga notó que no estaba sola, creyó por un segundo que estaba su tristeza volviéndola loca. Pero finalmente levanto la mirada y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¿Arnold…?- dijo en un susurro que apenas fue audible para ella, Arnold leyó en sus labios su nombre y sonrió mientras se acercaba mas.

-Recibi tu carta… - dijo mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo y se la mostraba

Helga sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, entonces noto que estaba recién salida de un vuelo, con los pies hinchados, el pelo en un moño revuelto, sin maquillaje, con un vaquero desgastado y una sudadera negra. No respondió nada.

-Pero no quería responderte en una carta o esperar 7 años para que vuelvas a Hillwood- Se atrevió y le acaricio una mejilla. –Helga, si vine hasta aca fue solo a decirte dos palabras…-

Helga levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que desde que era una niña le robaban el sueño. _No puede ser…_ pensó ella. Arnold solto las flores para tomarla por la cintura.

-Te amo…- dijo Arnold, para Helga el tiempo se detuvo y todas las personas en el aeropuerto desaparecieron.

Se acerco y la beso muy despacio, intentando demostrar todo eso que sentía por ella desde hace años.

-Yo tambien te amo… -

Finalmente se abrazaron, Helga se refugio entre los brazos de Arnold y suspiro aliviada. No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi. Cuando por fin se separaron, Arnold sonrio y hablo.

-Te envio Shenna esto… - dijo mientras le mostraba las llaves

-Maldita Shenna…- susurro Helga - ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo? Porque… es obvio que llegaste hace horas, tienes un traje… y ¿Esas flores son para mi?-

Arnold solto una carcajada.

-Parece que tienes muchas dudas… veras… Cuando me dio la carta tu mamá conduje hasta el aeropuerto, crei que podría alcanzarte y asi fue.-

Entonces Helga lo miro con una mueca de duda

-Estabas discutiendo con la empleada de mostrador, gritando que querias ver al gerente… Lucias hermosa. Pero muy ensimismada como para notar que estaba a dos metros comprando el ultimo boleto directo a San Diego para venir a esperarte…-

-¿Y porque no me hablaste ahí mismo?-

-Es porque al parecer soy un romántico sin remedio… Y pensé que esto seria un final perfecto-

-Creo que es el inicio ideal…-

-Y si… las flores son para ti… Llegue a las 2pm, tuve tiempo suficiente para pedirle a mis padres una maleta, avisar en el trabajo que tenia que salir de emergencia y venir a buscar a Sheena, Phoebe me dio la dirección y el teléfono de Shenna. No quería perderte. No se que estuve pensando todos estos 7 años para no venir corriendo a buscarte… -

-Vamos, te invito a cenar para celebrar tu iluminación… -

-Lo que tu digas Helga… -

Arnold le entrego las flores y el tomo las maletas y comenzaron a caminar hacia afuera. No sabían que iba a pasar después de ese fin de semana. Pero por ahora no existía nada que los hiciera mas felices que estar juntos en ese punto del universo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gusta el final.**

 **Me gustaria comentarles que no es un final definitivo. Posiblemente escriba mas ONE SHOTS de continuación de esta o con historias de años anteriores a este punto. Esta historia tiene mucho todavia que contarles.**

 **Quiero agradecer mucho a los lectores, sin ustedes definitivamente mi trabajo no tendría sentido. Muy especialmente a:**

 **Chiryta**

 **MacaG26**

 **elisa20da**

 **teddyetere**

 **kaialina**

 **Amnesia TDD**

 **Vannesa G. Palos**

 **Kiruru**

 **Seachaos**

 **Darkrukia4**

 **jazmin**

 **serenitymoon20**

 **Les aseguro que leia cada mensaje y review que enviaban. Es un placer escribir para ustedes.**

 **Me despido de esta historia. Pero seguiran teniendo noticias de mi.**

 **Besos.**


End file.
